Rise of Team ACEE
by exno254
Summary: The assassins find themselves in a weird situation, each one of them either dying to interacting with a piece of Eden, causing their timelines to break apart, and making them wake up in the magi-tech world of Remnant. Can they stop the forces that seek to destroy Remnant from accomplishing their goals, or will things fall apart and their entire cause wasted?
1. Chapter 1: Ends to New Beginnings

**Rise of Team ACEE**

My first story for this site, I had to get this story out while it was still fresh in my head.

This will be an Assassin's Creed Crossover & RWBY crossover. Also, I know about Monty's OC naming rule but I'm pretty sure it won't have to apply to the Assassin's Creed characters. Also, I am just starting so I'd appreciate it if you guys could write a helpful review rather than just "Nice story, keep it up." Another thing, this chapter will contain alternate parts to the game's storyline.

"Talking"

'thoughts'

'**Alternate Voice'**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Assassin's Creed or RWBY. **

_**Masyaf, Syria 1218**_

"You have no right to the apple, and have been manipulated by it!" Abbas yelled. Another corrupted assassin approached the pair, sword in hand prepared to strike if needed.

"You want the apple? Then take it." The hooded man then raised his hand, holding a glowing sphere made of unknown material and showed it to Abbas. The man who had approached the pair then walked up to the man and put his mouth to his ear.

"Before we killed your youngest, we had told him that you had ordered his execution." he whispered.

The assassin then tried to reach for the apple, only to find that he could not move anything except for his head. The man looked into the hooded man's eyes and stared into them with fear as he took his sword and raised it, pointing it towards Altair, not able to stop due to the apple's effects.

"No Altair you mustn't." The woman next to Altair then rushed in front of him and pleaded "Don't kill him this isn't like you." But unable to control his anger, Altair proceeded, blinded by rage at his son's death, not realizing that his wife was in front of his victim. But by the time he realized she was in front of Swami, she was already on the ground bleeding out while Swami smiled at Altar's misfortune. Raising his other arm, a blade extended out from under Altair's wrist and he plunged it into Swami's neck, not ending him instantly, but enough to make him suffer before he died.

Altair rushed to his dying wife's body only to stop cold when she heard your soft words.

"Strength Altair." Maria said with her dying breath.

Altair then froze and before he knew it, he blacked out.

_**Roma, Italia 1500 **_

"So what do you plan to do with it Ezio?"

"I don't know Leonardo, but I can't help but feel that Cesare's claims were true and that he would return to wreak havoc upon innocents again." Ezio confessed.

"Then why not use the apple to find out?" Leonardo asked. Ezio stared at the floor pondering on whether or not he should use the apple, but he also had to take into account that the apple could corrupt him or worst, take away his sanity. He sighed before looking back at the apple.

"I'm guessing you're thinking of looking into the future of Cesare then?" Leonardo stated.

"Merda" he simply stated before touching the apple. Before he knew it, his world faded to black.

_**London, Britain 1735**_

Edward looked up at the ceiling of his house, his vision beginning to fade.

'Few choose to walk this path, and yet here I am, facing the consequences of my actions.' he thought while grunting from the pain coming his chest wound.

'Heh, a pirate's life for me I guess' he chuckled before dying.

_**Rockport, Massachusetts 1766**_

"Commander Washington why have you called me here?" Connor asked.

"Because I've had these horrifying nightmares after recovering this weird thing from an officer during our battle in Yorktown." Washington took out a pouch and pulled out an apple of Eden.

Connor looked at it with wide eyes and reached out.

"That looks familiar… may I see it?" he asked. George handed Connor the apple but did not realize that they both touched the apple and that it had activated. Connor frozen attempted to move but to no avail before blacking out before falling.

"Connor? Connor!?" the commander yelled while trying to shake Connor awake. After no response, George put his head to Connor's chest and listened for his heartbeat. George sighed in relief after hearing a soft rhythmic beating.

_**Somewhere, time unknown**_

Ezio opened his eyes only to find 3 other men next to him. He looked at what he was wearing only to find himself in his armor from Brutus that he had retrieved in Roma, with the hood down revealing his dark brown hair with a short ponytail at the back.

Altair awoke to find himself in a pitch black area with the only light being around him and 3 other men. He saw Ezio and was about to strike only to see that he wore the robes of an assassin, although the robes were not the traditional white and the fur was also not part of a traditional assassin's robes. But when he looked down he was surprised to see himself in the armor he had forged during his exile from Masyaf.

Connor quickly hopped up on instinct and looked around trying to take in his surroundings and see if there were any threats within fighting range. He lowered his guard when he saw the other 3 guys sitting next to him, all of them donning assassin robes, and knew he could trust them off of instinct. He felt something atop his head reached up only to find that his hood was replaced with a hat that resembled a shako but was instead darkish green and had the assassin's insignia printed on it. He looked at his right, ring finger to happily find that his shard of Eden remained there still.

Edward, being the lazy-ass drunkard he used to be, slowly got up and growled at the fact that he was asleep for sometime. He looked down and saw his Templar armor on, disgusted by the fact that he was wearing those bastard's armor he thought. But to his surprise, instead of it having the usual templar propaganda on it, he saw that the belt instead had an assassin's insignia, and he now had a grayish hood.

"Who the hell are you guys?" Ezio asked.

"I don't know but I'm pretty sure we might be on the same side." Altair stated.

"And how do you know that mate?" Edward demanded.

"Because we all serve the same creed." Connor simply stated. Edward looked at Connor before looking at everyone and seeing them all in the same type of clothing he realized that everyone was an assassin as well. He simply nodded and was about to speak before a person that looked like a hologram appeared before all of them.

"You've all served the creed well and helped repair balance to most of your world. But can you all stick to your creed, and protect a world beyond your own?" She asked. They all looked at each other and nodded.

"Good, now go and make us proud by protecting a world you know nothing of." she stated before disappearing and the other assassins blacked out again.

-End-

Hope you enjoyed this first chapter of my first story I've ever written. Please review and tell me how good (or bad) my writing went.


	2. Chapter 2: Salutations

**Rise of Team ACEE**

**Seeing how some people have already favorited this story (although not many) and I've gotten 1 review (makes me so happy for some reason). Anyways, onto the notes. First off, the first chapter was short because I wanted to end the story on a cliffhanger, but I will be trying to make my stories longer. Secondly, there might be an OC and the RWBY OC rule won't apply to him since it will be an assassin. **

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

'**Alternate Voices'**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or Assassin's Creed.**

**Somewhere, Unknown Year.**

'Where are am I?' Ezio asked himself. He sat up to see himself still in his Brutus armor, along with seeing the other assassins waking up as well.

"Argh my head." Edward complained. "You think you had it any better young man?" Edward turned his head around to see Altair sitting just behind him. The darkish-green clad assassin was sitting upright and staring at Edward, as if he were peering into Edward's soul.

"Where am I?" Connor lifted himself up off the ground while asking the others if they knew the answer. After seeing them all shrug, he simply mumbled to himself "Then it must've truly happened." He looked back at the older assassins before him and decided to introduce himself.

"My name is Ratonhnhake:ton or Connor Kenway as my name was given by my father, and a member of the Colonial America's Brotherhood." Edward stared at him wide-eyed before introducing himself.

"Name's Edward Kenway, member of the Caribbean Assassins, and I don't think I know who you are mate." Edward stated simply waiting for Connor's response. Connor opened his mouth to speak, but was stopped when Ezio began his introduction.

"My name is Ezio Auditore, Mentor of the Italian Brotherhood of Assassins," He bowed after his introduction,"at your service." and smiled after the last line. After standing upright Altair crossed his arms and lowered his head before introducing himself.

"I am Altair Ibn-La'Ahad, former member of the Levantine Brotherhood." he stated because he still felt his grief and regret from killing Maria. At seeing his sad face, the one in which a loved one had died, Ezio had seen this many times before and decided to speak to stop the others from asking questions.

"So do any of you know where we are?" They all remained silent. "Well we might as well get out of this forest befo-" "Quiet." Connor silenced Ezio before he could finish his sentence. Ezio was about to speak before Connor pointed at what first appeared as a simple black bear. But upon closer inspection, they all could see the bone like spikes growing out of its back. It seemed to emit a dark and chilling intent around the area and the assassins got into sneaking positions.

"Are we going to take it down?" Altair asked. "If we knew more about that thing we would, but in this new land we might wanna leave it alone." Connor whispered. But they all stopped after hearing a mighty roar and saw the beast charging at them and many other red eyes appeared through the dim forest. They all pulled out their iconic weapons, Altair unsheathed his sword, Ezio pulled out his Dagger of Brutus and activated his left hidden blade, Connor took out his Assassin Tomahawk along with his "Broken Sword" Knife, while Edward took out his pistol swords and unlatched the belts holding his guns.

"Guess we have no choice, make sure you watch each others backs and focus mostly on the ones that come too close." Connor stated after recalling his time with the wolves on Oak Island.

They readied their weapons, waiting for the first of the beasts to make their move. One of the creatures charged only to get slashed in the leg, and then a hidden blade to the face, courtesy of Ezio. A beast charged from behind but was stopped as its front legs were slashed by Altair, who then stabbed its head for good measure, and then chopped another one of the creature's head by swinging his sword backwards. Connor then jumped out from the trees and stabbed the back of one of the creatures and jumped onto another's back while hitting its neck with his tomahawk, and stabbed the top if its head with his dagger. But when he did this the creature merely shook off Connor, leaving him defenseless against two of the creatures, with his weapons too far to reach.

Ezio and Altair rushed over to assist Connor, only to see Edward stand in front of him, his hands on his swords. The creatures charged and came closer and closer, only to be stopped by Edward's sword being lodged in their heads. He gave a maniacal smile before pulling 2 levers on the handles of his swords, which made a tiny explosion, but watched as the creatures were pushed off by the force of his odd attack. The group all dropped down due to exhaustion, although they didn't fall unconscious, it took A LOT more to do that.

**During the Battle, Somewhere, Time Unknown**

"You guys heard that right?"

"Yeah, but what could it have been?"

A roar was heard but it subsided after a loud gunshot pierced the area.

"Ursas?" "We might wanna get over there, from the sound of it, sounded like some huge one."

After running through the forest, the 4 girls looked at the scene before them. An ursa-corpse filled clearing, bodies of the huge beasts laid scattered everywhere, and in the middle were 4 men all looking exhausted. They stayed where they were just in-case more ursa were about, but decided it was safe enough to cross over to the men. Right when they got close to the group, they all rose up quickly, weapons at the ready in-case of an ambush.

"Whoa there pal, we just saw you guys here and thought we'd see if we could help." one of the girls stated. The man lowered his weapon, as did the others. Before she could speak again, he rose his hand, and for some reason the girl refrained from saying anything.

"Ezio Auditore, at your service," he bowed before lightly grabbing the girl's wrist and lifted it up high enough so that he could kiss the back of her knuckles. She blushed before Ezio asked her, "and who may you be la belladonna?" all while looking at her with eyes filled with lust.

"W-weiss," she stuttered, not being that used to treatment from men like Ezio. "Weiss Schnee."

Ezio let go of her wrist and stood up straight. Weiss zoned out thinking of some dreams including this man before a voice made her come back to her senses.

"Weiss, I think we should help these guys out, instead of daydreaming." one of the other girls stated. Weiss looked behind her to see her fellow teammates walk into the clearing as well.

The first person to come out seemed like an emo since all she wore was the colors black, white, and purple. But she was definitely different seeing how she had a black bow on the top of her head, and a sword strapped to her back. If one could see the label on it, it read "Gambol Shroud". Seeing how the assassins didn't know they all had it, they turned on eagle vision to make sure most of the people approaching were friendlies. They gave out a sigh of relief to find them all a peaceful blue.

"C'mon Weiss I thought you said you heard something and whoa…" another one of the girls approaching said. She had long yellow hair that reached all the way to her hips, she had violet eyes, and seemed very open about her appearance seeing how the half of the guys easily kept their eyes on her eyes, and the other half's eyes slowly trailing downwards. The woman just grinned at the scene in front of her before speaking.

"Name's Yang Xiao Long and this here is my little sister, Ruby Rose." The girl she mentioned was standing next to Yang and seemed like a young assassin at first glance. But after seeing how her outfit didn't show any connections to the brotherhood, they refrained from asking about it.

"Hi…" She replied shyly.

**-End- **

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I can't stop thinking about things for this (thank my shower :P) so I might just end up uploading a bunch of chapters just to get the story going. Not good at any descriptions on characters, so if you've got a tip for me feel free to say it *hint* *hint* *review* *nudge* *nudge*. Loved the wonderful reviews, although not that many. :(**

**Questions:**

**Tony516 - ****Just out of curiousity will there be pairings of some sort? **

**There will be and the possibilities are below. Also, not good at writing romance so I'll probably just do short and sweet moments of the pairs.**

**Possible Pairings:**

**Ezio x Blake**

**Connor x Weiss**

**Edward x Yang**

**Pyrrha x Jaune **

**Ren x Nora**

**(Yes JNPR will be in this story) **

**Have a nice day and see you next chapter! **


	3. Chapter 3: Old men?

**Rise of Team ACEE**

**Author Notes:**

**First off, I know Revelations Ezio was badass, but I didn't want to make him so old that he would surpass Altair (even though Altair technically is older). Plus, Ezio only seemed to retain his ladies-man traits in II and Brotherhood. As far as pairings go, I couldn't really change the ages of any of the characters because I just don't wanna. Also, I said they would be short and sweet, but not a huge pairing in which I might end up writing a whole chapter on just the relationships. I also already know that Edward is married, but did you guys not see that he slept with a bunch of other prostitutes? Anyways, onto the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or Assassin's Creed, if I did I would have died of happiness a long time ago.**

**Some Forest, Time Unknown**

"So you're telling me that you guys came here from what seems like another dimension?" Blake asked, still intrigued that dimension hopping seemed to only happen in the books she reads. Ezio responded blankly "Indeed.""We haven't even met each other till now actually." Edward stated. Altair just watched the conversation go on, staring blankly at the groups and thinking of what happened before all this. Seeing this Ruby decided to try cheering up Altair and walked over to him.

"You doing okay pal?" she asked. Altair just looked at her then looked away. "You lost someone didn't you?" Altair stayed silent. "I may not have had to face anyone's death yet, but I can tell you this, if you truly loved that lost person you're thinking about right now, then move on because that's what that person would've wanted. Not to see you sad and acting as if it were your fault." Altair stayed silent still. Ruby looked at him with her silver eyes before walking away to join the others. When she got back to the group, they were already deep in conversation.

"We could go see professor Ozpin and see what we should do." Yang stated.

"We could, but what if these guys are threats? I mean, they are strangers, plus, look at all the carnage they brought." Blake retorted.

"We mean no harm, if you want to trust us, you can hold onto our weapons and drag us to this "Ozpin" of yours." Altair replied bluntly. Everyone else was catching onto the fact that Altair was definitely not in a good mood, so Blake left it alone and started walking back where they came from, signaling the others to follow. The girls glanced at the guys seeing how they still haven't seen their faces due to the hoods they had. They chose to shrug it off before following, while the hooded men followed them as if they were always being watched.

**Beacon Academy, Time Unknown**

"So you're telling me that Team RWBY, found you all in a clearing and you all have no idea where you are and that you're possibly from a different dimension?" Ozpin asked, as he eyed each assassin with both interest and fear, due to the fact that if what he heard just now was true, these men were truly dangerous, and even more so as a team.

"Exactly signore." Ezio agreed, and from his tone of voice, Ozpin thought that he was either an incredibly good liar, or actually speaking the truth.

"If you don't believe us, then we'll be happy to leave." Altair stated, still in his sulky state.

"I'm not saying that I don't believe you gentlemen, but do realize that I'm going to have to make you teachers at this school?" Ozpin said, which surprised the girls who were trying to eavesdrop on the conversation, but professor Goodwitch found them before they could hear the assassin's answer.

"Why would you?" Edward replied. Ozpin looked at him before speaking.

"Because you all have remarkable skills and before you set out, you can learn more about the beasts and many other dangerous animals and people alike if you stay."

"Interesting, but what do you see in us that could help you?" Connor asked cautiously. "Because if you want to get us to teach these kids to become killers, we'd all politely decline." The other assassins nodded their heads in agreement when they heard this.

"No that isn't our main goal here at Beacon." Ozpin replied sharply, "We hope to to turn these children into hunters and huntresses, dedicated to the protection of mankind, and to keep the peace by fighting off the darkness."

"Ok, but you still haven't answered our questions on what we have that makes you see us have potential." Ezio answered in place of Connor. "Well you all have unique skills which could help our students." Ozpin replied.

"Connor has his skills in hunting and how to navigate through a forest, Edward seems like the type of man with remarkable marksmanship, and from the roughness look of his hands, he seems like a worthy helmsman," Edward smirked at that, "as for Altair he looks like the type who could teach stealth and patience and looks fairly knowledgeable as well, along with perfect timing. As for you Ezio, from what I heard from those girls, that you know how to fight both brutally and elegantly depending on how you choose, correct?" Ozpin looked at all of them, and from the looks of their faces, he could tell he was close to spot-on. The assassins looked at each other and all looked back at Ozpin, who didn't know that they all had turned on eagle vision, and glanced at Ozpin to see that he was a sharp blue, signifying that he had no hostile intentions.

"We agree and we'll be teachers here at Beacon. But do realize that we won't teach these kids how to kill anyone they choose." Connor answered after consideration of the looks on the other assassins.

"I couldn't ask for anything more." Ozpin said while grinning. Soon the assassins were debriefed on the usual things, like living conditions, food, weapons/armor, and other things. But after seeing the look of their weapons they asked Ozpin for a small favor as well.

**Beacon Halls, Time Unknown**

"Ozpin?" Altair asked while tapping the back of the man's shoulder. "Yes, what can I do for you Altair?" "I was wondering if you had a blacksmith forge around here?" Ozpin thought to himself before answering.

"Yes we happen to have one nearby, go down the main path and take a right and you'll find it. The code to the equipment and resource lockers is 7345, and its also self-serve, so if you need help there will be a digital manual there, or just ask one of the other teachers on how to properly use it." Altair nodded and turned around, but Ozpin stopped him by speaking again. "If you want I can get a forge for you and your fellow…" Ozpin thought to himself as to how he should address Altair's fellow hooded men. "Call them my brothers." Ozpin knew that the other men weren't his blood brothers nor did they look adopted.

"Well I must be off, and yes me and my brothers would be glad if you could get us a personal forge at our living space. We all use weapons that we'd rather not let others know of." He said as if he were trying to hide something. Ozpin eyed him curiously before taking off himself.

**Assassin's Living Space, Time Unknown**

"I like this place."

"Yeah, but it seriously needs some decorating."

"Although I'm a man that has no wanting for a rich lifestyle, I have to agree." Altair walked in on his fellow assassins to see them scoping out their new house. It was a two-story building within view of Beacon, but not close that they could just walk outside and be on the school grounds. Instead they lived in a small suburban area that was not that far from the airport that took them to Beacon via hovership as well.

"So what are you all planning on doing to this place?" Altair asked while setting down a medium-sized crate nearby the basement entrance.

"We're definitely going to make some changes around here, thats for sure." Ezio replied. Although the assassins were definitely not ones for interior decorating, they hated the boring look of this place, which reminded Ezio of how boring Florence was and how he was glad to leave it to visit places like Venezia and the Tuscany countryside.

"Well the basement will be for our armor and weapons." Connor stated.

"I got Ozpin to send some people over to set up a forge inside the basement as well." Altair stated. "Good, that will help us since we have no idea how things work here, and until that forge is built, we'll have to conserve our powder and ammunition." Ezio replied. They all walked down the hallway towards the living room

As they entered said living room, the assassins felt embarrassed at seeing Edward with a bottle of rum in his hand, and 4 more on the coffee table, all while sleeping in the most awkward position possible on a small one-seater armchair. Connor looked at Edward before taking out his tomahawk and in a similar fashion to one William Kidd, he poked Edward till the man fell out of the chair and face planted on the floor. The assassins chuckled at Edward's misfortune while he mumbled angrily about something like do that again why don't ya.

"Well Edward, Altair got us a forge being built now and he has enough black powder for all of us to share and last for the rest of the year. Connor got some fabric we could use to create our own assassin symbols along with leather for new holsters and weapon sheaths." Edward frowned at what he knew was coming. "What have you done?" Ezio asked.

"Um, I got us some food and drinks?" Edward replied somewhat scared. I mean what else can you expect from 3 other highly trained assassins scowling you at the same time. And he would know, cause he is one.

"Looks like you got us food, which we're grateful for, but where are these supposed drinks you bought?" Ezio questioned.

"Ok ya caught me. I only bought rum along with some fine wine and beer." Edward answered. At the mention of wine and beer, both Connor and Ezio widened their eyes at this but only for a slight second, before they went to look for said drinks.

**Beacon Academy, Next Day**

After a well needed rest, due to the heavy drinking the three assassins took part in, leaving a stressed out Altair, they put on their usual robes along with their armor and left for the airport. Today would be their first day of teaching and they weren't hungover completely due to the eagle vision properties cleansing enough of the alcohol away so that they could teach long enough to last the day without passing out.

"Ugh me head hurts." Edward grunted, just because the body cleared away most of the alcohol, doesn't mean they weren't still hungover.

"I agree with you way too much." Ezio stated tiredly. Connor nodded in agreement.

"Ah there you all are." Ozpin stated. He handed each of the assassins their classroom assignments. All of them were surprised to see that team RWBY had also been transferred to their classes as well. They all nodded to meet for lunch near the training grounds and separated to get to their classrooms.

**Ezio's Classroom, 7:25 am.**

'I am the mentor of the assassin brotherhood of Italy, the bane of a powerful family, and the killer of the Byzantines, yet why do I think this will be hard.' Ezio thought to himself. As he walked into the classroom he put on a friendly smile and bowed before the class while standing behind his desk.

"My name is Ezio Auditore, you can call me Ezio or refer to me as Mr. Auditore, whichever you prefer." The class just stared at the strange man as if he were new to this era, in this case he was. Ezio just chuckled before beginning roll call each student repeating their name and showing a short demonstration of a weapon.

"Mr. Auditore?" Ruby called. "Yes Ruby?" "Well I was wondering if you could show us a demonstration of your fighting style and weapon." Ezio thought about this before shaking his head no. "I would, but under these circumstances I can't, at least, not yet." After the introductions, the class had already reached its end. The class exited and Ezio waited for his next class to begin in ten minutes.

**Altair's Classroom, 9:35**

Altair eyed each student carefully as they each came in at once. He was going to be teaching history and stealth. But for the time being he would being getting introductions. He did the same thing as Ezio did, doing roll call, demonstration of weapons, and then dismissal. Towards the end two young boys appeared to be bullying one boy during one of the student's demonstration. Altair put his hand up to signal the student to pause his demonstration and walked over to the young boy's seat. Not noticing their teacher walking up to them, they continued.

"Hello young man, Jaune was it?" Altair asked. Jaune looked up at him and the boys bullying him stopped immediately. "Is Cardin and Russel giving you trouble, is that not true?" Jaune shook his head no. "Oh it seems I wasn't correct." Altair walked back to his chair before lifting up his right hand and aimed right next to Cardin's head. A loud bang erupted through the hall and everyone looked to see a bullet hole right next to the boy's head. Had Altair aimed a little more left, it would have been a perfect headshot.

"Never bully or cause trouble in this class again, or you'll just end up in a haystack or in my fireplace!" Altair yelled, this causing Cardin to sit up straight again and looked right at Jaune. Altair noticed this and aimed his wrist again, which Cardin took the hint and looked back at Altair, sneering at him. Altair simply smirked.

"Class dismissed."

**Connor's Class, 11:45**

Connor stood behind his desk eyeing each student carefully as if peering into their soul to see what their intentions were. He sat back down and did roll call as usual. He started with his lesson on how to properly make a hunting bow, arrows, and aim properly. The class laughed seeing how he stuck to old weapons like that. Connor simply chuckled.

"Come, follow me outside." Connor stated. When they got outside he motioned for Blake to come next to him. "Aim for that bird on that tree over there." Blake shot her Gambol Shroud and it hit just below the bird, and she was known to be one of the best freshmen marksman at Beacon. Connor looked at the class before shrugging off his bow and used his thumb to determine the wind, he then loaded an arrow and aimed just above the bird. He let loose the arrow and before anyone realized it, a painful squaw was heard and the bird fell from the tree, in which Connor took out his knife and skinned the animal, but before he did, he showed his students that he had hit the bird right between the eyes.

"Class dismissed." Connor said simply. He then walked back inside along with his class and prepared for his next one.

**Edward's Class, 12:15**

Connor hadn't realized that his class wasn't supposed to leave for another hour but Edward didn't mind and was starting to get bored. He had just pulled out a fresh bottle of rum right when Connor's students walked in. Edward quickly hid the bottle and did roll call after everyone took their seats. He would be teaching them the art of marksmanship and possibly show a live demonstration.

"So marksmanship huh?" Cardin asked. "Why don't you teach us something more useful than using weapons from thousands of years ago old man?"

"Yes mate, and if you think you're so good then why not have a nice competition?" Edward grinned evilly knowing that he would put this kid's money right in his mouth, maybe even literally. The classroom Edward had was designed to be a shooting range so everyone in the class watched from behind as they eyed both Cardin who had picked up a pistol while Edward unlatched each pistol holster and pulled out one of his prized beauties or "sons" as he called each one. Golden flintlocks they were, as a gift from the hard work as a privateer for one Milo Van Der Graaff.

"So whoever hits all the targets in the shortest amount of time wins?" Cardin asked, he made a shit-eating grin inside his mind thinking that he would win because his opponent was an "old" man who used even older weapons.

"Easy as that." Edward smiled while saying this, because Cardin had no idea what he was about to unleash. Yang was assigned the timer and started it, in which Cardin stood and aimed carefully, making Edward chuckle and look at his form. Although it was good, he knew his aim would be off even more if the enemy was closer, he looked like he would trip at any moment if he stayed in his position.

"There, all my targets are down and in how much time Yang?" Cardin said proudly.

"A minute and 27 seconds." Yang replied laughing. Cardin frowned and looked at Edward with anger clear on his face. Edward opened up a virtual menu and spawned ten enemies, which was times two what Cardin would be facing, and Cardin was using an eight mag pistol, while Edward had four pistols with only one shot in them, giving Cardin the advantage. Oh how wrong they could've guessed that Cardin would win. Edward got to his counter and waited for Yang to start the timer.

"And… go!" She yelled. Immediately Edward surprised everyone by vaulting over his counter and used aimed two of his pistols at two enemies, he shot both in the chest while putting both his pistols back and grabbing the ones residing on his chest. He used those two up and put them back and grabbed a one-shot rifle from a dead guard, he aimed and hit one of the approaching guards who reacted with his pistol shot missing as well as it hitting another guard.

'Six down, four to go.' Edward didn't stop to regain his breath, instead he reloaded all two of his pistols and aimed at more guards. He then saw the final two approaching and pulled out his swords. Cardin was about to yell that he broke the rules but realized that Edward was aiming them. He pulled the levers on the handles of the swords and the students watched as the final two guards fell dead and disappeared.

"I'm guessing I won lass?" Edward said simply, trying not to laugh at the look of awe on some of the students faces. Yang smiled and nodded.

"Yea, you won at a time of 57 seconds." Yang replied.

"Damn, I must be out of shape, normally I would've taken them down in half that." Edward frowned while saying that. Cardin walked up to Yang and from the looks of it, he wasn't happy.

"You can't let him win, he cheated!" Cardin yelled at Yang. Edward pushed Cardin down and away from Yang before towering over him, instilling fear that Edward had learned under his apprenticeship with Hornigold.

"Mate, if you can't deal with losing, you shouldn't take out on a lady. Also, you live by rules, but pirates have none." He said coldly.

"Class dismissed." Edward said. As the class was leaving he chuckled when he Yang's face a slight red. He sat back down and hid a opened up a bottle of rum and thought to himself.

**Training Grounds, Lunch Break**

"So today was already eventful." Connor said, trying to start a conversation.

"I already had to set my class straight by using a "demonstration" and they all seemed to get the point right after." Edward replied. Altair nodded his head in agreement and chuckled quietly.

"My students didn't give me any _merda_ today, but I thought you all got the same set of students as me." Ezio stated. Connor and Edward did pause themselves to think about this, but decided to leave it alone after their senses told them to be ready for something. Ezio and Altair saw this and soon enough their senses went off as well. They all pulled out their usual weapons and watched as a few men wearing black suits and red ties and looked identical to their fellow comrade. They were armed with axes and some had pistols while a man with a machete came to the front.

"Well look at what we got here fellas!" the supposed leader yelled. Upon closer inspection, the assassins could see the blood red cross necklace on the leader. After seeing that, they had already decided. These guys were who they thought they were, and would die by their hands.

"It looks like we got a cou-" he was cut off by a hidden blade piercing into his stomach. Altair wasted no time in hopping back and taking out his sword. As the leader fell, his group of men charged at the assassins. Ezio ran in already stabbing a man in the head with his dagger, while Edward was making quick work of four other attackers with his pistols. Connor took out what looked like some rope and whipped it into the crowd of enemies. He pulled back hard, dragging his target and stabbed him swiftly with his tomahawk. Little did the assassins know that both Team RWBY and JNPR had decided to go for an afternoon walk only to see the fight taking place.

"Huh looks like we got bystanders." Ezio said to Edward. Knowing how the assassins never stained their blade with the blood of the innocent, he walked in front of the two teams and pulled out his swords while falling into a defensive stance. The two teams knew how to defend themselves, but decided to just let Edward have his way after his "short" demonstration of his pistols.

Soon enough the assassins were through with the mysterious ambushers and they nodded towards Edward. Edward taking the hint threw down a smoke bomb as did the others. The two teams looked at the cloud in which their teachers were standing at, and decided to ask them about it tomorrow. But nonetheless, for the assassins, it certainly was an eventful day.

-End-

**Author notes:**

**Yes I know this chapter seemed way too long to me, but then again I'm used to the mobile version since I read most people's stories on the bus. Please forgive me for posting this late. Anyways, onto the actual notes of the story. How'd you guys like the teacher thing for each assassin? Also, how was that little Edward x Yang moment? Short and sweet just like I said. Even though the pairings will be of different ages, I don't really care cause it won't affect the story that much. Also should give some feedback on what each assassin's room would/should look like. **

**Have a nice day and see ya next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4: Secrets Somewhat Revealed

**Rise of Team ACEE**

**Author Notes:**

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews (surprisingly, they turned out better than expected) and for your feedback. Like I said, I don't do pairings that well so you kinda have to expect the short and sweet moments between the pairings I stated before. If you've got suggestions, then just write them up in a review. Anyways, onto the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or Assassin's Creed, I also have nothing funny to put here.**

**Beacon Academy, Time Unknown**

The three assassins were currently engaged in a deep conversation while walking down a hall involving yesterday's events, which didn't help the fact that some of their students had seen them in action. Along with that, knowing how this worked as usual, someone was bound to spread the news, whether on purpose, or on accident.

"We need to make sure that those kids don't spread the news about us." Altair stated, obviously his bloodlust was still somewhat active even after what they did.

"We can't go murdering those students Altair, and even if we tried were easily outnumbered." Edward replied.

"Yes thats true," Altair answered, "but we should really get to our classes." looking at this new time telling device given to him. The man who had sold it to him called it a "watch" but with Altair being from the Middle Ages, he never understood anything he said.

**Ezio's Classroom, 7:25 am**

Ezio eyed his classroom as usual and looked straight at team RWBY before changing his view to team JNPR. No one except them knew why he was looking at them strangely.

"So Mr. Auditore?" Ruby asked shyly, obviously still frightened at the power she knew that Ezio possessed.

"Yes Ruby?" he replied. "Well I was wondering if you could show us a demonstration of your weapons like you promised yesterday." She answered. Ezio sighed before nodding. Ruby squealed for the fact that she loved seeing other people's weapons, and it almost seemed like she had a fetish for any weapon. But upon seeing Ezio pull out a brutal looking dagger and a slim sword, she frowned.

"Mr. Auditore?" "Yes, what is it now Ruby?" Ezio replied still trying to find a suitable location to demonstrate on the virtual reality display he had in his classroom. He didn't know how to use it at first, but after a teacher next door showed him how to work it, he decided that now would be a good time to unveil his moves. "Are you reconsidering on whether or not I should show you my fighting style." "Well in a way, you're armed with only a sword and a dagger, and not even a gun." She replied, trying not to mock the teacher, but also prove a point. Ezio made a grin before he turned on the virtual reality simulator.

"Any weapon can be good, but its up to its wielder in order to make it good." He replied, still grinning. The class saw that he was in an old era city, and from what their history books said, Blake deduced that it was the renaissance era of Venice. Slowly it transformed into what looked like Carnivale, but instead of just dancers and party goers, there were guards varying in weapons and armor. Slowly they saw Ezio transform himself, and most of the girls could have sworn that he was sexy as hell but after realizing it was just a younger version of himself.

"Now you can either choose to fight with either elegance," he said while two guards rushed at him. He parried a sword from one of them and grabbed his hand and rushed the guard's sword into his comrade. But before the other guard could pull his sword out, Ezio shoved his sword into the guard's lower abdomen, and from the looks of it, he looked like a fencer while lifting up the body. The students watched in awe as the scenery changed to the front of what appeared to be the Vatican, in which Ezio also changed to a slightly older looking but still handsome man who donned black and red robes hopped down from his place on a roof ledge. He landed on top of a full armored guard and shoved his dagger right through a soft spot in his armor.

"Or with brutality like a wolf." he then promptly shoved his dagger into a guard's stomach and threw him over his shoulder, while also retrieving his dagger. A skinny man wearing light armor and a stupid looking helmet with a feather on top took out his dagger. Behind Ezio also appeared a beret donning guard who had a simple sword. Ezio dodged the guard's attack before shoving the guard's sword into the less-armored one. Ezio then twirled his dagger before shoving it into the first guard's face with both hands, and kicked the body off to retrieve his dagger. The simulation ended, and Ezio showed no signs of being tired.

"And that is what you will learn in my class, now I'm not one for curriculum so we'll be spending most of our time in the forest, training." Ezio stated. He began his introduction and by the time it was over, it was time for the next class.

**Time Skip, Student Lunch Room**

"So the rumors are true then?" Yang said. Team RWBY and JNPR were eating at their same table as usual and were discussing the events of yesterday. Their new teachers seemed to be skilled at first, but after the encounter with the suited men, they seemed to take their power to a whole new level. Jaune was as usual sitting and watching Cardin who seemed to be bullying a girl with bunny ears nearby. His friends saw this and looked at the source of his attention and could only feel anger at the scene before them. Cardin and his team were bullying the bunny ear's girl as usual, and were about to step in when their teachers walked in. Cardin, as oblivious as usual, didn't notice Altair slowly walked up to him from behind and put his pistol hand on Cardin's head. Cardin turned around to tell off the guy who grabbed his head, but shivered with fear after seeing Altair grinning at him.

"Cardin, did you forget about the little talk we had yesterday? Or do I have to repeat myself in front of the entire first year students here?" Altair made a devious smile at this.

"No s-sir, you don't have to repeat yourself." Cardin answered sheepishly. Altair let go of Cardin's head and began to walk towards the two other teams but stopped again.

"My rules still apply to those within my class, and I have no problem with enforcing it in school no matter where the culprit is." Altair said, his back still towards Cardin. "Have a nice day." The group of assassins walked over to team RWBY and JNPR's table.

"May we sit here and take part in your conversation?" Connor asked. He grinned when he saw the two groups nod their heads. The three assassins took their seats, but noticed that Altair was still down so he sat close to the end of the tables. The other assassins took the hint and didn't invite him to sit closer to let him think in peace. After the display with Cardin, they knew he was going overboard, threatening a student in the middle of lunch time, especially with a death threat. The assassins all followed a creed, and even if Cardin was a huge asshole, he was still considered innocent. Truth be told though, Altair would be the only one who would kill Cardin the moment he got a chance at him.

"So onto other news, there is something we must speak about in private." Connor stated. The assassins nodded and threw their smoke bombs down and knocked out both teams with precise movements, and by the time the smoke dissipated, they were all gone.

"And you said that the new teachers were there as well?" Goodwitch asked one of the students.

"Yeah, but we have no idea where they went." The student answered. Goodwitch turned to Ozpin and seeing what their course of action would be but was going to be surprised by what his response was.

"We'd better leave the teams to them." he simply responded. Goodwitch's eyes widened for a split second before they went back to their emotionless state. All the teachers had fought aside Ozpin once before (excluding the assassins) and the man had never been wrong in his judgement, so she nodded and proceeded to walk back to her office.

**Assassin Hideout/House, Time Unknown**

Weiss slowly opened her eyes to see her teammates along with team JNPR tied to chairs. Her eyes widened to see hooded men standing in front of them. She looked to see that the others were awake as well, and judging that they were all in fine condition and no clothes were torn, she had already deduced the possibility of rape.

"Before ye get ahead of yerselves, we won't hurt ya, nor do we have any intention of it anyways." Edward still under the shadow of his hood spoke. He had switched out of his Assassin/Templar armor and had replaced it with the robes he wore during his pirate life.

"But should you choose to reveal the information of the battle yesterday and we'll have no choice but to kill you, although it will be swift." Altair stated, his hood made him look more menacing than usual. He also changed out of his personal armor and switched to his Masyaf outfit.

"Our creed tells us to not stain our blades with the blood of the innocent." Ezio said with a white version of his Italian mentor robes.

"But we won't go against it if we kill you for revealing us, for in terrible times, you never betray the brotherhood." Connor finished while wearing Achilles' assassin outfit. The 8 teens thought it best not to anger their captors, lest they learn what happens to those who betray their "brotherhood". ]

"Well before you let us go, who are you people?" Ren asked. The men looked at each other before looking back at their captives.

"It doesn't matter who we are, what matters is our plan on what to do to you all should you reveal our presence to this world." Altair stated harshly. The assassins looked at him under their hoods, and could tell that he was going way too far. They decided that they would talk to him when this situation was over.

"Fine." Jaune replied for Ren.

"Good. Now then." Ezio answered. Edward walked forward and took out his blowdart pipe and shot a sleep dart into each student. After making sure they were all unconscious, they headed to Beacon discreetly along with the two teams (they're assassins, they're capable of anything).

**Beacon Dorms, Time Unknown**

Weiss woke up surprised due to the fact that she had awoken in her bed at her dorm in Beacon. She got up and looked at her teammate's beds, only to see them sleeping soundly as well. Ruby stirred herself awake, and after seeing Yang's sleeping form, she took one of her pillows and threw it at her sister's head. Yang shot up from her sleep thinking she was under attack only to hear the laughter coming from across the room. She pouted before hopping off her bed and retrieve her gauntlets, but was surprised to not find them where she usually left them. Frankly, she couldn't find her ember cecilia's anywhere. Ruby and Weiss were having trouble too, and team JNPR came into their room.

"Have you guys seen our weapons?" Jaune asked. The RWBY team thought that it was a mere coincidence but had already singled that out after remembering their "capture" by the hooded men. Deciding that they were going to be late for class, they put on their school uniforms and headed out.

**Ezio's Classroom, Time Unknown **

The two teams were worried that they would miss their first day of training with Ezio and most likely have to make it up so they could pass his class. Ezio was a man of perfection, so unless you had a good enough reason for missing his training, you were going to get it from him.

"Ah, I see the eight of you are worried about your weapons, correct?" Ezio called out in the middle of class. The whole class looked at both team RWBY and JNPR in which Ezio took out a crate and to their surprise, it held their weapons.

"A hooded man dropped this off next to the door so I decided to hold onto it." Ezio smiled, but the two teams were slightly angry since they had to miss breakfast to search for their weapons. Before they could ask any questions, Ezio began his lesson.

**Time Skip, Vale City**

The four assassins were traveling along the rooftops to scout out the city and find useful viewpoints and stores that could aid in their quest to get back to their timelines. But during this, Connor had come across a lone woman about to be raped in an alley.

'_Rules be damned, I gotta save this lady' _He hopped off a ledge and landed on an apartment balcony, and waited for the right moment to strike. When his target finally was in the perfect spot, in the distance, Blake could have sworn that a figure wearing white and blue had hopped right off a building. She used her Gambol Shroud's ribbon to swing towards where she saw the figure, but stopped to see him in a fight against around eight to ten men. Blake thought about intervening, but stopped as she observed the hooded man.

"Yo punk, we can't have idiots like you running around our turf and-" One of them spoke, but stopped when he saw his leader's corpse and a bloodied blade under the hooded man's wrist. Instincts be damned he thought and charged right at the hooded man. Oh how badly this man underestimated Connor.

With a quick bob and weave, Connor stabbed his tomahawk into the back of the leader's leg and gripped firmly onto the man's head, using the same blade on his wrist to end him quickly. Two of the other gang members rushed him as well and another aimed his pistol right at Connor. Connor noticed this, and took one of the charging members into a choke hold and right then, the gang member shot and hit his comrade. The other of the two members took out a red machete and tried to hack Connor with it, but Connor parried it with his left hand and broke the man's wrist. He then took out one of his dual flintlock pistols from his waist holster and shot the gun member first, and then used his last bullet on the other member.

"If you think you can get away with this, you're dead wrong asshole!" Another one of the members exclaimed. The remaining members of the group charged right at Connor, and tried to surround him. With a quick observation, these men were using either machetes, axes, or pistols, but they were all holstered. He snarled, his tribal/feral instincts taking over.

"Even if wolves work in a pack, they can always be killed one at a time!" He roared. He took out what looked like a saw, but mixed with a sword or katana. Connor ran at one of the member's and jumped up before slashing the man's throat with a quick swing. He elbowed another member that tried to sneak up behind him and decapitated him as quick as the first one. He took out his other double-barreled pistol and shot the last of the gunmen, leaving only a few fighters left. He threw down a smoke bomb, and by the time it dissipated, they saw Connor on his knees, holding his shoulder, but he was still a silhouette from their distance and towards the end of the alley. They all nodded at each other and ran straight at Connor. Thinking it would be an easy kill, they didn't seem to realize that the person in the very front had tripped over a wire. But by the time they could even try to escape, a bomb went off and killed the remaining gang members in the process.

"May you find the peace that eluded you so much in life, in death." Connor said, his hood still on. He scanned the rooftops and saw Blake watching him before hiding behind a wall when she saw Connor looking right at her. He quickly broke into a run and was already climbing a building, while Blake gave chase. Soon enough, their chase had come to an end, with Connor's back to a wall, while Blake stood right in front of him.

"Who are you people, and why do you willingly help anyone in need?" She asked the hooded man. He remained silent, and in response, Blake took a few steps closer. She heard a small clang and turned around only to see a cat scurry off while a can was left laying on the ground. She turned around only to see the man gone, she was surprised but almost had a heart attack when she felt someone push her against the wall. She looked to see Connor (still hooded) but couldn't make out his face due to the shadow of his hood.

"Get off me!" Blake yelled and struggled, trying to free herself from Connor's grasp which was futile. Connor looked straight at her, his eyes not showing, but Blake could tell he was looking at her straight in the eyes. Connor sniffed the air, his wolf senses taking over, and looked at Blake again. He reached towards her bow and she yelled again.

"No, don't take it off!" Connor tugged the ribbon over her head only to reveal a set of cat ears. Blake was not a helpless girl, but after seeing this man in action, she couldn't help but feel intimidated, especially since she was held to a wall by just him. Connor for some reason felt something wash over him and quickly pecked her on the cheek. Surprised by this, Blake felt a slight warmth in her heart and cheeks, since no one ever seemed to respect faunas, and she was never shown love as a child so she felt happy at this weird sensation. The hooded man then let her go and ran towards the edge of the building before stopping. He looked back at her before speaking.

"Don't follow me, or even try to find out who I am, because if you do, I will kill you." Connor stated coldly. Normally, something like this would be normal in both children and adults, but with what Connor had done previously, she knew he wasn't kidding. She then looked in horror to see the hooded man raise his arms up, and while still looking at her, he fell off the building. She looked over the ledge but only saw a garbage pile and the lights of backdoors. She never would forget this man, but she knew that she was still mugged. But not physically, but emotionally.

**-End-**

**Well I hope you all didn't wait too long for me to update. :P Anyways, rethought out the pairings after seeing a suggestion from a random guest, and actually it could just work. So instead it will be Connor x Blake, and Ezio x Weiss. I hope that the Blake x Connor scene that took place wasn't too long.** **Soon we'll begin more violence, and reveal what the assassins will be fighting. So until then, review, favorite, follow, whatever the hell you wanna do, and have a good one!**

**I'll see you all next chapter. :)**


	5. Chapter 5: New Motives

**Rise of Team ACEE**

**Author Notes: **

**Sorry in advance if I get this chapter out late and its short, I just wanted to post something seeing how I'm obsessing over an anime right now and weekends are the days that I don't do anything except play video games. Pairings are still in progress so feel free to leave suggestions. Now comes the reveal of the story and where shit gets complicated for both you, and me. Cause frankly my shower was being an asshole and I couldn't think of something. Yes everything I write for this story was written from me taking a shower.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, Assassin's Creed, or Tron.**

**Assassin's Hideout/House, Time Unknown**

The guys were currently at the house, and since the forge from Ozpin was up and running, they all set about on refilling their ammo and taking care of their weapons. Ezio was currently cleaning his hidden gun, while Altair built another bolt for his crossbow. Connor was testing out his new arrowheads, which were made of steel, rather than the old iron and stone he used in the forest. Edward was out in the city in an effort to find some black powder for his flintlocks, along with some fast-acting poison for Ezio's dart launcher.

"Hey Altair?" Ezio asked while cleaning out the barrel of his wrist gun. Altair unloaded the bolt in his crossbow before answering Ezio.

"Yes, what is it?" Altair answered.

"Well you said that you were a former member of the Levantine brotherhood."

"And what of it?" Ezio's eyes harden just in case he needed to react.

"If you aren't a member of the brotherhood, then why should we let you live in the same place as us?" He asked. Altair chuckled then looked down.

"I was a member of the brotherhood, and I still am. But I exiled myself, for my nation's order had fallen too far for me to fix it alone." Altair said, his voice saddened after having to remember what happened the day he returned from Mongolia after Genghis Khan's assassination.

"That is why I am former member of the Levantine assassins, but I still serve the same creed as the rest of you." Altair stated. He had served the creed all his life, and it would take the loss of everything and even his sanity to betray it. He couldn't betray it not just because he had served the assassins his entire life. It was because it was his life.

**Vale City, Time Unknown**

Edward was having the time of his life. He was free-running to his heart's content and watched as everyday people went about their business around the city. Soon enough, he had found an antique weapon's store. He hopped right off the top of the building he was on, and surprised everyone around him. He put up his hood and opened the door to the shop, which chimed in response to the door opening. Edward strolled up to the counter and took a look at the man's wares. Upon seeing a couple barrels of black powder faintly in the back storeroom, he walked up to the counter.

"Yes young man? How can I help you?" The store owner asked. Edward was too busy looking at things from his time but snapped out of it when he heard the old man's voice.

"I was wondering if you carried any black powder? You know, like for flintlocks guns." Edward asked. The store owner eyed Edward curiously, and was surprised to see Edward's flintlocks on his chest, and his pistol swords swinging on his hips.

"May I see your pistol swords?" The owner asked. Edward thought about this but obliged because in all honesty, if the owner tried something funny, he could kill him on the spot. He pulled out both swords and lay them gently on the counter. The assassins were taught to handle their weapons as if they were their children, with Edward definitely not being an exception. The man pulled out some bolts, and soon enough the pistol mechanism was off the sword. Edward activated his hidden blades in case the man was going to use it on him, but relaxed with his blades still out when the man looked inside the barrel.

"A fine craft if I do say so myself." He stated. Edward smirked at the statement, he had received his pistol swords as a grand reward for the assassinations of many men from the assassins. The man then redid the bolts, but tighter so it could aim even straighter, and handed Edward back his swords. The man straightened up and went into the storeroom behind the counter to retrieve the powder. Meanwhile, Edward saw a pair of pistol swords that could match his own, but it appeared to be made of pure gold (except for the blade, because who would want a bendable sword) and eyed it curiously.

"So how much powder are you looking at?" The owner asked.

"A couple ship-sized barrels." Edward stated, while chuckling inside his head at the sight of the man's face. After retrieving the barrels, the man held out his hand. That was the universal sign for "Pay up" and Edward reached into his back pocket. He pulled out a medium sized pouch and threw it on the counter. The man opened it and found it to be filled close to the brim with golden reales.

"Where should I have these delivered?" Edward handed him the address of the house while still looking at the golden pistol swords. The man smirked at this and asked him something that no one ever thought possible to Edward.

"You want those swords for free?" Edward looked at the man, surprised at this kindness seeing how no one was ever that kind in his time. It was either steal or be stolen from in his life as a pirate, and he nodded hesitantly.

"Then go ahead and take it with you. Just take good care of it." The old man said. He knew that what Edward paid him was way more than needed for the powder and decided to give the swords to Edward. Edward went to the glass case where the swords were and opened it. The shine of the blade and the metal on the pistol made it glisten in the light of the store, and even more so outside. Edward reached behind him and pulled out a few more reales, before giving it to the owner and taking the leather shoulder sword holsters he had in stock.

Edward exited the store, and to the surprise of everyone, he broke into a run and hopped gracefully onto the roof of a car and grabbed hold of a sign before lifting himself up and leaped towards the ledge of an apartment window. Everyone within viewing distance watched as he leapt gracefully up towards the top of the small apartment complex before disappearing over the ledge. Among the spectators stood a certain blonde haired beauty, and she could only wonder at who the hooded man was before being approached by more fanboys again.

**Assassin's Hideout/House**

Edward entered the house through the secret underground entrance they had installed when they were building the house. He went up to his room and sighed at how much he had missed when he settled down with his daughter in London. He stared at the Jackdaw's old black flag, with the assassin symbol around a white skull. It was the only thing he kept after giving away his Jackdaw, along with his Mayan armor. He looked at the armor stand he had in his room and took off his pirate's armor and set in on the model. He took off his holsters and old pistol swords before placing them neatly in the shelf he had designed to hold them on his wall. He reached at his right shoulder and took out his two new golden pistol swords, and set them down on the table.

Meanwhile, Ezio and Altair had finished fixing their weapons up. They got up only to hear the chime of a doorbell, in which Connor opened it to find a few men who looked like delivery boys carrying a couple barrels were outside. Knowing about Edward's need for gunpowder, the three assassins helped carry the eight barrels down into the forge basement. After getting the powder situated in a safe downstairs, the assassins felt like letting loose. Edward of course stayed behind, and the others just left without him.

**Vale City, Time Unknown**

"Do you realize how hard it is to find a dust shop open this late?" A bowler hat man said. He motioned for one of his men who in turn, pulled out a pistol and aimed it at the old man.

"Please just take my money and leave." He said firmly. The man was shaking and looked like he was on the verge of shitting himself. The civilians were looking through the windows of the store, all were not in favor for the robbery, but most thought they would lose their lives should they try to intervene. That was until, four hooded men pushed their way through the crowd towards the store. A man tried to stop one of them, but the hooded man caught his hand and stopped him while continuing to walk.

"Grab the dust." The presumed leader said. His men began to set about in collecting this "dust" for their leader. Another henchman took out a black box and set it down before passing measured tubes to each of his comrades. Outside, Connor disappeared into the crowd and crouched down at certain areas. To most, it looked like random areas, but upon closer inspection, they were possible escape routes for the criminals. After Connor was finished crouching, he nodded at Ezio who in turn nodded towards the others. They all took out a smoke bomb and threw it at the windows of the store, shattering them and blinding everyone inside. Connor rushed in first, and came back out with the old man slung over his shoulder. He then sat him on a nearby bench, while the others took out their weapons before running into the building.

"What are you doing idiots!? Just grab what you can and lets go!" The bowler hat man yelled.

Three henchmen were being greedy still and were trying to harvest as much dust as they could but stopped when they saw a shadow through the smoke. They blinked, but it was then gone. They thought it to be an illusion and continued to harvest.

"Yo Rick, you got enough dust that we can head out?" One responded. What he didn't know yet was that his buddy was currently getting a hidden blade through his back.

"Rick?" He asked again. He turned only to see Altair in his Masyaf uniform along with the hood still up. The thug was surprised to see the hooded man holding his comrade in a choke hold, but realized he was already dead when dark crimson began to fall down his captor's hand.

"Rick! I'll wear your guts for garters!" The last man pulled out a red machete, while Altair simply stood there. When he swung at Altair, he simply stepped back and it missed him. He tried to swing again and again and again, only for Altair to dodge each swipe. When he had got tired, Altair moved quickly as he had come in, he swiped the man's eyes with his hidden blade, and stabbed the poor thug's head until the corpse had hit the ground.

"Rest in Peace." Altair then disappeared into the smoke.

Ezio had found a lonely thug, but realized that he had a gun and it was pointed at Ezio. When the trigger was pulled, Ezio took cover by one of the counters and loaded a poison dart, and peered over the counter before lowering his head again from the gunshots. He raised his wrist and was gripping tightly onto the trigger for his poison dart launcher before raising it over the counter and pointed at the gunman. He released the trigger and Ezio was then satisfied by the sounds of the man hitting everything and himself before falling flat on the floor, his body still twitching.

"Requiescat en Pace." He said before enveloping himself in smoke.

Connor was busy fighting four more thugs and had his cutlass and knife out, and was currently bobbing and weaving each of their attacks. He didn't feel like fighting that much anymore due to the work he had spent in the blacksmith, so he pulled out both his double-barreled pistols and shot each thug, either incapacitating them, or ending them. He threw down another smoke bomb before running off as well.

Edward was fighting the rest of the thugs by himself. He had done this before, remembering all the man-of-war's crews that he had to fight alongside his own. Edward took out his old pistol swords and shoved it into the abdomen of one thug before pulling the lever for the pistol, which shot through both the thug on his sword, and another thug behind him. He holstered one sword, before picking up a thug's machete and threw it at another thug, which landed a perfect headshot. Edward pulled out a pistol, and shot the last thug, getting yet another perfect headshot. He pulled out a smoke bomb and threw it down like the others.

Soon enough the crowd looked at the four figures exiting the store, unscathed and no blood stains on their white clothes. While the three of them were watching the crowd, one slipped away, which Connor free ran his way towards the rooftops. No one had noticed that the leader had escaped the battle, while Connor gave chase. Connor looked behind him to see Ruby fly up onto the same roof via the knockback of her scythe. He looked back at the running leader and sped up, his assassin training and wolf-like instincts kicking in. He took out a rope dart and threw it right at the leader, which made a disgusting noise when it pierced his right shoulder. When Connor tugged it and the leader couldn't run, he pulled as hard as he could until he was right over the man. He activated his hidden blade but raised his arm up to protect his eyes from the bright lights of a gunship aimed right at him.

"Follow me! Now!" He yelled at Ruby. Ruby didn't think about this so she followed. Connor leaped onto the ledge of a nearby building, while Ruby followed via scythe. The gunship flew off in the other direction which made Connor and Ruby stop. Connor threw down a smoke bomb before taking off again, leaving Ruby on the rooftop alone.

"Oh.." she sighed sadly, not being able to learn more about the hooded man. Meanwhile, the other assassins were running from the police. After taking to the rooftops they recognized the usual wear of team RWBY (excluding Ruby) so they ran faster. But when they got closer the assassins stopped, leaving them in a 3v3 battle on the rooftops. They all pulled out their signature weapons, with the assassins having the intention of non-lethal combat, while the girls were clear to engage and capture with any means necessary.

After a pointless staredown that lasted a minute, Yang charged right at Edward while shooting flame after flame, while Edward dodged each one by either ducking or hopping. Ezio just barely stopped Weiss' Myrtenaster from slicing him in half and freezing him with his dual hidden blades. Altair shot a carefully aimed bolt at Blake who blocked the shot with her Gambol Shroud, but when she tried to disengage it back into a gun it wouldn't budge. Therefore she would have to face Altair with swordplay.

"My, my lost your guns I see?" Altair chuckled. His sadistic side was beginning to grow and it would only get worse in the future. He slung his crossbow over his shoulder again while pulling out his infamous eagle hilt assassin sword. Blake raised her shroud in a defensive position and motioned for Altair to strike first. He obliged and charged, but before he could get even swing, Blake disappeared then reappeared behind Altair and tried to slash his back. The assassin used the momentum from his first swing and spun around, causing him to hit Blake's sword hard and causing her to fly back.

Just like Altair, Edward was having a tough time with Yang's fighting style. She was a brawler so Edward had to fight in his pirate sword style, in which every opening she made, he hit. No matter where it was. Yang retreated to reload before unleashing another barrage of flaming shotgun rounds, in which Edward returned fire with his pistols and hip fired with his pistol swords. As he charged at her while unleashing his barrage, he activated his hidden blades which were coated with a knock-out liquid on them. Yang had barely dodged a hard punch by Edward, but was surprised when he retreated back and stood still.

"Why don't you get back here an-" Yang stopped, and Edward simply chuckled at her misfortune and caught her before she hit the ground before laying her on it. He then ran in the direction of the house and left the other two to fight for themselves, just like they had agreed to.

Ezio was not having a good time. Weiss was constantly trying to get the best of him by using her glyphs to attack from all angles on Ezio, but with sharp reflexes, he either dodged or countered each swipe. He then devised a plan and stood still, his eagle vision activating and he could see Weiss moving in slow motion. In reality, Ezio was going so fast, that not even Weiss could tell where he was. Soon enough, Ezio had already retreated to a safe distance and shot a knock-out dart at her. She noticed him on the other building but stammered towards the edge. Ezio, being the gentleman he was obviously, leaped back to the building she was on and caught her before she fell off. He laid her gently on the ground before running back to the house.

Altair was still continuing his sword fight with Blake, with him beginning to feel tired. He had to make a run for it, or he would be discovered and so would the others. He then threw down a smoke bomb and Blake coughed after being enveloped in it. Altair broke into a run and ran towards the house as well.

'We definitely underestimated them, and we're gonna need more knowledge if our enemies are armed like them. They're still just students, so to think that our enemies are masters at this, then we're screwed.' Altair thought.

**Assassin's Hideout, Time Unknown**

"I thought their weapons were just for show, but never did we think that their skills would be high enough to survive a battle with us." Altair stated. The assassins had just got back to their house and were currently discussing how they should improve their weapons.

"If we were to get weapons like theirs we would stand a higher chance against enemies we know nothing about." Connor responded. He didn't like the idea of having to train with new weapons, but if it meant survival, he would do anything.

"Well I can help with that." A voice answered. The assassins looked around the room to see who was there, only to find no one except themselves. But to Ezio's surprise, he reached for a pouch on the back of his waist, only to find that his apple was glowing.

"Yes, I am one of those who came before, but am merely a consciousness within this apple. For the apple acts as my body and only brings me out when I must be brought out." The assassins looked at Ezio's apple before the entity spoke again.

"My name is Marticius, but you may call me Mars." The assassins looked at the apple that was Marticius.

"Why have you been brought out though is our question?" Altair asked. He didn't want to deal with another apple after the destruction and pain it brought when he used it. The apple shined a bright light before the four assassins were knocked unconscious, but they woke up in a futuristic room that looked like a scene out of Tron.

"I know you must be wondering why I've come out of this apple, but first things first. I was given the task of giving you the designs for the weapons that you're students have come into possession of. Now I think its time that I unveil what weapons you'll be using" Marticius said with a rather devious smile.

**-End-**

**And cliffhanger! Hope you don't hate me too much for that. I've already come up with Ezio, Edward, and Connor's new weapons. All I need is Altair's. So next chapter I'll be unveiling their new weapons, and the true enemies of the story.**

**So until then, have a nice day, and don't forget to follow, favorite, and review! :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Class no Longer is Boring

**Rise of Team ACEE  
**

**Again, chapter will most likely be late so blame English projects for your wait. If the weapons that the guys use don't fit then its not my fault. My sister used up all the hot water, so I couldn't come up with anything AMAZING due to a cold shower. Also, I wanted the weapons to be linked their trademark weapons (Dagger of Brutus + Poison Dart Launcher and Hidden Pistol). I didn't want the weapons to be OP like one of the weapons I saw in my reviews (sorry by the way). The assassins must be seen yet unseen, that was something you should have taken into account of. Anyways:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or Assassin's Creed. :(**

**Enjoy this new chapter!**

**Mars' Room, Time Unknown **

"And there you go! The weapon blueprints should have been shoved into your delicate brains and you will remember them step by step, and material by material, along with how to properly create them." Mars said while laughing. Currently, the assassins were all on the floor and each one was shouting curse words in their own language. Mars didn't realize that humans weren't used to memory transfers like his people before. That was why the assassins were all under terrible condition. It wouldn't destroy their minds, but it would hurt, a lot.

"Well thanks for that. *you fucking asshole*" Edward mumbled.

"_Bastardo."_ Ezio grumbled as well. Altair stayed silent but everyone could tell he wasn't in the mood to be angrier than he already was. Connor still had a headache and didn't say anything but flipped a finger at the apple's hologram.

"So where can we get these materials?" Altair asked, he had already dealt with some of the new ones before, which he had used to create his personal set of armor.

"You should be able to buy the materials legally after I get these done." Mars answered while he typed on a laptop in his holographic room. The assassins shifted into fighting position when they heard a beep upstairs, and they all carefully approached the room the beep was coming from. And when they opened the door they looked inside to see the source of the beeping, it was just their printer. Ezio facepalmed at how stupid he had thought that the beeping was an actual threat.

**Vale City Outskirts, Time Unknown**

"And there ye have it." Edward said happily. Currently, the assassins were getting home from their trip to the mines of Vale and looted a bunch of the materials they needed. Cause in no way would they be able to make enough money to buy the materials at their current outrageous prices.

"The prices here are just like how the Templars ran back when I was in Roma." Ezio stated, and for some reason the assassins had noticed this too.

"Reales were hard to come by for regular everyday people, but even when I was a pirate, the prices were still high." Edward agreed. The assassins had all seen how the Templars ran things, high prices to "help" their nation, but instead they were just funds spent on their own personal evils.

"Could it be that even this city is run by them behind the scenes as well?" Connor added. The assassins pondered on this before agreeing.

"We should probably look into it later, but right now we have bigger problems."

"Like what?"

"Well first, our weapons, we have to craft them so we can stand a higher chance against our enemies should stealth fail." Ezio answered. "We should also get to work on starting a new brotherhood."

"Why?" Altair asked. "Because the police force here seems to be inadequate, and only responds whenever its something big." Ezio answered.

"But robbing that "Dust" shop isn't a big crime." Altair replied.

"Actually it is," Connor added, "It seems like this dust seems to power magic, and the weapons that the students use as well."

"So if the dust was being stolen.." Edward answered. "Then whoever steals it in broad daylight must be a black market arms dealer, or preparing for something big." The assassins thought of this before returning silent again, none of them wanting to talk but instead think about the new threats that might arise in the future.

**Assassin Hideout, Time Unknown**

"Ah this thing is a beauty!" Ezio said holding up his new dagger of Brutus. From a single button press the dagger changed into a silenced pistol and Ezio looked down the iron sights, and pulled the trigger at a target dummy. Only a slight hum was heard from the weapon, and it could switch mags to fire bullets, poison darts, or non-lethal knockout darts.

"A fine craft, well done Mars." Altair said while holding his new two-handed crossbow. It was fit with a scope and was still wooden, but it could switch into his eagle-hilt sword by flicking a switch on the drawstring. It was a full-auto crossbow, but Altair learned how to switch from single shot, semi-auto, and then full-auto.

Connor stood up and spun his new assassin tomahawk in his hand, but instead of it remaining as a tomahawk, it turned into a double-barreled flintlock. He also took out his sawtooth cutlass and flicked it with his wrist. Upon doing this, the sword took on the form of a bow, but the bow was instead made of metal, so Connor had to readjust his aim in contrast to his old bow.

"I think we'll be able to fight new threats now that we have adequate weapons." Edward stated. He was still working on fine-tuning the new pistol swords he had made, but they were already ready for fighting conditions. The swords still retained its pistol on the blade, but Edward could make it so that they would turn into an extra pair of golden flintlocks as well, and the reload would be way faster than the old way he reloaded.

"We should be able to use these, but lets wait to show our students when they've earned enough of our respect to show them." Altair said, he didn't want to show off their new weapons in case they had to deal with another crime scene in which they would end up being chased.

"Well until that day comes, I gotta grade their homework, uuuggghhh…" Ezio groaned. He once lived a rich and wealthy lifestyle, so his parents had hired a tutor for him, and he hated learning and paperwork. Thats why he did not put up much of a fight when he was forced to become an assassin.

"But I thought you were just teaching them how train and better themselves in hand-to-hand Ezio?" Altair questioned.

"Yes thats true, but in all honesty most of them treat their weapons like garbage or things that are used then replaced. The only exceptions are team RWBY and JNPR, but even they don't clean their weapons very often." Ezio replied. "So I gave them the task of figuring out each part of their weapon, and how it works, which turned into a paper, so I now need to read most of them and give them a grade for it."

"Most of them?"

"Yeah, some are just one paragraph while some are more than ten pages." Ezio groaned again.

"Well if thats all, then I'll be heading to bed." Connor yawned as he walked upstairs. Edward followed leaving the two older men down in the forge alone. They stayed silent before leaving as well.

**Ezio's Classroom, The Next Day**

"Today you will all be beginning basic training, which will help increase your speed, stamina, and physical strength." Ezio stated. His class all had confused looks on their faces before Weiss spoke for the rest of them.

"But Mr. Auditore, we're all completely capable of all those things." She stated. Ezio chuckled before turning on the VRS (Virtual Reality Simulator), and the scene changed into what appeared to be a lively area within Vale city. The class was confused as to why it was this scenery, but they all looked as they saw Ezio get in front of a staircase pile of crates.

"Today will be a simple chase, the catch being… You can't use any magic, special abilities, or weapon advantages!" Ezio cheered. The class thought that he was crazy, thinking that they could still catch him even without their weapons. Ezio broke into a run and began to free-run his way until he reached a rooftop.

"You'll all be running away from me, and if I tag you, you're out. And the chase begiiinnnnsssss, now!" He hopped off the roof and tagged two students upon landing, replicating the double air assassination. He ran forward and brought down two students, and continued running while shouting behind him.

"Be prepared to "die" harshly should you be caught!" He cheered again. The students ran faster at this, while Ezio was barely even sweating. He ran up onto a car roof, and began a free-running phase. The students below didn't realize that he was above them, so he hopped right in front of them at the most surprising moment and had tagged five people making it so only eight people were left. Each student tagged was left laying on the floor while heavily breathing because Ezio was no joke when it came to training.

"I think- I think we lost him." Ren panted. It was only his team and team RWBY who had escaped Ezio's clutches, but didn't realize that a figure was watching from above. He landed in a nearby dumpster, barely making a sound, and snuck behind Ruby, before locking her in a knockout hold before she disappeared from the simulation. He then took out his pistol and shot two knock-out darts into Jaune and Pyrrha who were also standing guard in a secluded area. Before he could catch the final four, Ren's superior aura had detected his presence. He and the others fled while Ezio gave chase, him running on the rooftops while the group did not know where he went. They formed the back-to-back square and watched every approachable way on the ground. But Ezio smiled before landing in the middle and behind all of them, and with a quick non-lethal hidden blade technique, he had eliminated the last of them.

"So was that simple as you thought?" Ezio asked, he watched as all the students broke into a commotion about the chase being unfair.

"Oh that was bull-poop!" Ruby yelled. Ezio couldn't help but smirk at the fact that she never cursed, but then again she was moved ahead around two years and she was still a bit innocent to this type of lifestyle.

"Well that was just a sample as to what you'll be doing in this class, we'll begin with the same kind of chase, and then we'll work on training your bodies to fight efficiently." Ezio stated harshly, making sure that the students already knew what they would be going up against. "If you hope to pass your other classes with Mr. Kenway(s), and Mr. La'Ahad, you should begin with worrying about me the most." The class seized up at this seeing how all their teachers were the other assassins.

"That will be all for today, but remember, be prepared to push yourself past your limits. For if you cannot push yourself past your hardest, what point is there in training to be the best?" Ezio stated before the class was dismissed.

**Altair's Classroom, Time Unknown:**

"Today you better prepare yourselves for my class is just as harsh as Mr. Auditore's." Altair stated. The students took this seriously not just because they knew about Altair's strength, but also because of what Ezio did. He took out a book and laid on his table.

"Listen well for just because this isn't a class on fighting, you will also be learning history about things like the Middle Ages, the Renaissance, Pirate Golden Era, and the American Revolution." Altair said.

"And today you'll also be learning how to stealth your way into enemy bases should your mission require it from you. I am a teacher who will be teaching you the art of both stealth, and history. For you must always know, history repeats itself, so I aim to make it so you all can break that cycle."

**Beacon Forest, Time Unknown:**

"I'll skip the usual introductions and cut to the chase, you'll be learning how to survive in the wild, in any type of outdoor survival." Connor stated, the students had begun to fear their new teachers, for if Ezio and Altair had already said that their classes would be hard, then what exceptions would Connor and Edward be like.

"For a simple exercise, I want all of you to scatter and hide. I will search for all of you. You cannot use your weapons to fight back or gain an advantage, you must simply rely instinct and survival skills alone. You have twenty minutes to hide, now go!" The students all ran in different directions, and Connor sighed at the fact that there was a perfectly climbable tree that was right near the starting area, and yet, no one chose to take that path.

After the twenty minute countdown, Connor ran towards a bush and pulled out two students who didn't even think to conceal their movements. 'Fifteen students left...' Connor eyed a fallen tree and some footprints before finding Ruby and Weiss running in the opposite direction, which he responded by giving chase while running along the treelines. He threw a non-lethal rope dart, and caught both of them at the same time before leaving them there.

"Mr. Kenway! Why won't you let us go!?" Weiss shouted. Ruby just frowned and sulked at the fact that she was going to be stuck with Weiss for some time now. Connor just smiled and ran away to find his other students.

"I think- I think we lost him." Ren panted.

"Why does that not reassure me?" Yang panted as well. They were stuck in the same situation where the only teams left were JNPR and RWBY, which left them all fairly nostalgic after their chase from Ezio.

"This time make sure Mr. Kenway doesn't come from the treeline." Jaune complained.

"Too late!" Connor shouted from above. He hopped down and tied each of the group members with the rope dart. He wouldn't have noticed a trail left had he not turned on eagle vision, and it seemed as if they were moving fast. Connor left the captured students and began to follow the trail, hoping to find whether or not the prints were left by friend or foe. He saw a familiar figure climbing across the treelines, but Connor was in his natural element, so he free-ran up a tree and before she realized it, Connor was already in front of Blake.

"You were close to escaping, but no cigar I'm afraid." Connor chuckled. Knowing this, Blake tried to put up a fight, but Connor had already thrown another rope dart at her and had her tied up just like the rest of the other students. Blake made a cute squeal when she was being tied up and Connor had heard this but was really confused.

"Um might I ask why you squeal in a somewhat happy way when you're being tied up?" Connor asked curiously. Blake eyes widened for a second before she answered.

"Its nothing, just a random reaction." Blake was so red that Connor thought she was bleeding from a wound on her head. After feeling for a wound he realized that it was just her. But since Connor was also innocent to the ways of the people of Remnant, he didn't know why she was blushing.

"Well we'd best get back and untie the others, we don't want any of them getting angry for having to wait." Connor said while hoisting the still tied up Blake over his shoulder.

"Wait, why am I still tied up?" She asked.

"Because you were the last person standing and I can't have you escaping. I mean this is supposed to be a hunter vs. hunted chase right?" Connor responded. He still didn't realize that Blake was blushing even when she was over his shoulder. Connor then untied Blake and went to search for the others. During his search for Ruby and Weiss, he heard a couple of girlish screams and broke into a run. Connor came into a clearing only to find that the girls were still tied up but instead there were the same suited men from last time standing next to them.

"Ah so he took the bait, looks like we can get everything he's got on him. Now lets go!" The supposed leader said. He took out a red axe, and stayed next to the girls while his subordinates got in front of him. Connor counted at least fifteen total, with only three holding guns while the rest were carrying melee weapons. He took out his sawtooth cutlass, and pulled out a double-barreled pistol before aiming it and killing all two of the gunmen. The last gunman aimed his rifle at Connor, but hesitated when he saw Connor pull a thug into a human shield. The shot went right through the thug's head, and before the gunman could even aim again, Connor had rolled into him while shoving his hidden blade into the gunman's throat.

"No way!" Ruby and Weiss yelled from their tied up position. The leader kicked Weiss in order to get them to shut up, while Ruby continued to watch Connor in action. Connor took out his tomahawk to dual-wield as a replacement for his pistol, and had slashed a thug's neck in the process. Ten thugs plus the leader to go. He reached for his other pistol and shot two more thugs who thought it to be a good idea to try and get the rifles from their fallen comrades. Connor poked shoved the sword through another thug's throat, before lifting his body along with his cutlass and tossed the corpse over his shoulder. He threw his tomahawk at a charging thug, and when he retrieved it he dove down and rolled behind another thug. He shoved the tomahawk into the thug's leg before using his free hand to shove another thug's machete into the wounded one. The thug who Connor grabbed was trying to retrieve his machete, in which Connor brought his sword down upon his arm, severing it cleanly and completely. He then finished the last four with a brutal showdown.

"Well it looks like all four of us get a go at him." One thug responded, somewhat unfazed by the scene in front of him.

"Maybe we should all go at him at once and see if he can deal with all of us like that." Another responded. Connor smirked, remembering the time when a couple redcoats thought that they could push him around. He lifted his tomahawk up again and threw it at a tree right behind the four goons. They were surprised by the sudden feint, but were even more surprised to see Connor leap at them and he had swung his sword again only to sever one member's head. He then rolled and rose his sword upwards, shoving it into the stomach of another thug, and tossed the corpse at another thug. The only thug left snuck behind Connor and had knocked his sword out of his hand. The thug felt confident, cocky even, and ran at Connor with the intent to end the fight while holding his axe in one hand and left his other hand free.

"You're mistaken." As the thug jumped up to bring his axe down, Connor caught his wrist and broke it. The thug cried in pain as he lay on the floor and the girls also cringed at what Connor just did. He picked up his sword and retrieved his tomahawk before reloading his pistols as well. Connor wiped his sword on the thug's suit before curb stomping the thug's face, which also broke his neck. Connor looked towards the girls to see them frightened and to see the look of insanity from fear in the thug leader's eyes.

"Stay back! I'm warning ya, I'll kill these dames right here and now!" He yelled at Connor.

"I pity cowards. Especially ones who act as if they were leaders, sacrifice their own subordinates for their personal safety, and take hostages in order to live. Pathetic, truly pathetic." He said in a cold tone. He quick-drew his pistol and both he and the thug shot. The thug coughed before falling forward, his body no longer functioning, while Connor also coughed, but instead he stayed standing. He was clutching his stomach, which was beginning to develop a crimson patch.

"Mr. Kenway!" Ruby cried out. Weiss was unconscious because she was hit on the head due to the leader hitting her with his gun. Ruby tried to wriggle her way out of the ropes, but to no avail. Connor ran at the girls with his remaining strength, and quickly cut the ropes binding them before he also fell. Ruby grabbed Weiss' sword and shot a stream of bright red into the air, signaling the other students to go to the distress signal. Ruby tore off a piece of her cape and tried to apply pressure to Connor's chest wound. Soon enough the rest of the class had to gotten to their position and Ruby spoke.

"Yang, get prof. Goodwitch along with Mr. Auditore, La'Ahad, and Kenway." Yang immediately began to burst through the forest with the intentions of a life or death situation. Soon enough the assassins and Goodwitch had arrived and Ezio began to apply basic medical treatment.

"What the 'ell happened!?" Edward yelled.

"We were attacked and Mr. Kenway saved us and killed all the bad guys, but he- he- he-" Ruby began to stutter.

"Calm down, he'll be alright. Edward?" Altair was helping Ezio with Connor. "Got any of your usual alcohol on you?"

"'Fraid not mate." Edward responded. Altair began to search Connor's body before finding the flask that once belonged to a certain quartermaster. He poured the contents onto Connor's wound, causing the assassin to jerk up before laying back down due to the sudden pain. Goodwitch then made makeshift stretcher, while the assassins laid Connor onto before hoisting him up and walking as quick as possible back to Beacon.

"I hope he's alright. I mean I barely know the kid, but he is related to me apparently." Edward sighed.

"Well all we can do is hope for the best, but right now lets focus on making sure that we don't have to waste time getting a proper burial ready for him." Altair said. Edward nodded while increasing his walking pace while the others followed.

**-End-**

**My parents blocked my internet, so expect the chapters to be noticeably shorter and later posted than usual. Please don't forget to review and not make my time I spend into keeping this story alive a waste. **

**-Have a nice day! Exno, out!-**


	7. Chapter 7: A New Threat Comes to Play

**Rise of Team ACEE  
**

**Still trying to post as soon as possible without making the chapters really short and shitty. Hope this gets out soon enough that you guys won't be mad at me. Yes, I made it so Blake was an S/M kind of person, but it won't affect her in the story that much unless its a moment of Connor x Blake. I'm in the process of trying to unblock my internet long enough to type this out, but also without alerting my parents in the process. Anyways, enjoy this new chapter. :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or Assassin's Creed sadly.**

**Beacon Academy, Time Unknown:**

"How is he doing?"

"He'll be fine, but he's going to be out of commission for a week or two at the very least." A nurse responded.

"Aw hell… well what are we gonna do now without him?" Edward asked the other assassins. They thought to themselves but shrugged after finding no answer.

"What?" The assassins looked to Connor to find him sitting up and acting as if he felt no pain or anything at all.

"I'm fine, I don't feel anything." He said. The assassins were more than just surprised to see Connor acting normal even after taking a bullet to the stomach and almost bleeding out. Connor got off the hospital bed and was searching for his traditional robes, only to find that they had been replaced with captain Kidd's uniform.

"Why is this here? Where are my usual robes?" he asked.

"The ones you were wearing are bloodstained, so we thought that they should get washed." Altair responded. Connor nodded, and closed the hospital curtain in order to change privately. When he came out, Edward could have sworn he saw Thatch, but realized it was Connor in his new getup.

"Mate, ye look like a pirate in those clothes." Edward said sadly.

"Well I mean they're hand-me downs from the famous Captain Kidd himself."

"Did ya say Captain Kidd?" Edward asked. Connor was surprised at the sudden question but didn't hesitate to respond.

"Yeah, why something happen to him that affected you?"

"No, it just brings back old memories." Edward replied. He sighed at the memory of Mary and how her alias was "James Kidd", along with what happened at the prison and the start of his true journey as an assassin.

"We'd best get back to the house, we gotta figure out what do about this." Altair stated. The other assassins nodded, while Ezio chuckled quietly after seeing Connor and his big hat.

**Assassin's Hideout, Time Unknown**

The assassins were currently in the all-assassin oriented part of their basement, with the other side being the forge.

"So did you guys search the body when you found me?" Connor asked.

"We didn't but I assigned one of the students to do it for me. And its like we thought, he found a blood red cross necklace on the corpse of the leader." Ezio replied. The assassins were shocked but none of them showed it for the fact that this wasn't the first time the Templars were found to be behind the most devious of schemes.

"Well we'd best ask around town and see if the locals can't provide some info on suspicious people. If we start now, we're bound to find some people with useful info." Altair stated. The assassins nodded to respond their opinions and they all went upstairs to prepare for another trip in the city.

**Vale City, Time Unknown**

"Well this was useless." Edward huffed. The assassins had just gotten back from asking around the city for information on who leads it. So far, their search turned up with nothing.

"Well if I could be of any help, might I suggest something." Mars asked from the apple. Ezio pulled out Mars' apple and set it on the ground before the hologram of him had appeared.

"You know how you guys stopped a robbery a week or two ago?" Mars said.

"Yeah, how could we forget?" Altair answered.

"What do you think would happen if you wait until another robbery happens, and then tail or interrogate the criminals in order to find out where their boss is. Most likely, the boss holds the most information, and one does not simply find a gang's boss by asking around town." He suggested. The assassins pondered on this before resuming the conversation.

"Yeah we could do that, but where are we gonna find a robbery taking place, and if its far, how are we going to arrive in time to intercept them?" Altair started.

"Leave that to me." Mars answered. Soon enough the assassins saw a wanted poster in his hand, and it had each of their faces on it. 100,000 Lin for all of their captures, but 20,000 per assassin.

"This is your goddamn plan!?" Edward yelled. Mars chuckled.

"Yep, it should be enough to have every criminal on your backs. Plus you guys are master assassins, how can this phase you more than having to infiltrate a fortress guarded by more trained combatants than the population of this city?" The assassins knew that this was kinda like child's play to them, but they still didn't want to enter combat unless they had to.

"Come to think of it, I'm detecting some movement coming towards you guys right now!" Mars yelled happily. The assassins didn't have the time to think of an escape plan, so Ezio picked up Mars' apple and ran to catch up with the other assassins.

"There they are! Get 'em!" A voice from around the corner said. The assassins ran faster and began to search for something to start a free-running sequence. Soon enough, they found a stack of boxes that were perfect for running up. Altair ran up the boxes and climbed up a building until he was on the edge of the roof and began running alongside it. Connor also ran up the crates but kept leaping and running on railings and sign handles. Ezio had flung himself up with a lift, while Edward kept running down the alley trying to lead the crowd off.

Edward kept running but beginning to get tired and with the crowd behind him, he didn't have many options to use as an escape. He made another turn before feeling a rope wrap around him. The three other assassins hoisted him up onto the roof they were on while watching their pursuers go further down the alleyways.

"Jaysus, what in bloody hell made you think this was a good idea!?" Edward panted.

"It was the first thing that came off the top of my head, plus I was bored so having you guys running around and me following was better than just sitting around and waiting." Mars responded.

"But what did that get us now!? It just got us into more trouble, and now we don't have the time to actually search for our targets!" Edward yelled. Mars smirked before pointing a finger towards an open area. The assassins looked towards where he was pointing before seeing a group of the same-suited men along with the same bowler hat man from the robbery.

"What did I tell you?" Mars whispered. Edward just frowned before shifting his sight back to the group. From the looks of it, the assassins saw the group of thugs looking as if they were preparing for war.

"Alright boys, listen up! Our targets have a 100,000 Lin bounty on them should we capture all four of those hooded freaks!" The leader yelled, while the assassins all fought off the urge to hop down and kill them all or a majority of them. "If you catch even one of them, 15,000 can be yours! The other 5,000 will be sent to the boss, but there is a catch." The thugs looked at their leader questioningly.

"Do realize that the money will only 20,000 total, not each, so you can hunt alone, or in a group, it doesn't faze me in the slightest as to how you approach this!" The thugs either cheered or slightly frowned at their leader's words. The assassins knew that if they were hunting them and were on the lookout for them, they could use it to their advantage. Not to mention, the thugs were so driven by the reward, that they would probably act recklessly as history has taught the assassins.

"Are we going to tail some of them?" Edward asked. The assassins nodded in response, before splitting up to follow their own group of thugs. But they stopped after hearing Mars speak again.

"All of you stand still for a second." Mars said from his apple. The assassins did a they were told before they all fell on the ground cursing in their different languages while Mars was laughing his ass off at their misfortune.

"_Bastardo_"

"I have injected a telepathic power into your minds so that you can transmit your thoughts to the others. So if you need help, don't be afraid to let a message out into this network that you're in trouble." Mars said. Although his methods of "helping" indeed helped, they the way he implored it. The assassins then once again split up to follow their own groups.

**Connor's Tail, Time Unknown**

'Goddamnit Mars, why the hell are you always right yet you can't even help without making us suffer.' Connor thought to himself. He was currently tailing his group of thugs, since they were on the search for him and Ezio. The thugs stopped down the alleyway before noticing a "business transaction" taking place, in which Connor felt disgusted at what was being traded and what the thugs were planning on doing. Soon enough, one of the businessmen had given the briefcase to the thugs, while his colleague had snuck away. Or so he thought. Connor then saw two thugs dragging a bloodied man back to their place in the alleyway. Upon sight of this, one thug took out his pistol and shot the injured man while the other one was sweating a storm.

'Maybe this might be a good time to intervene.' Connor hopped down from his perch before landing on the two thugs who were separated from the others. He ended them quickly with a dual assassination before running at two more thugs. He then running-assassinated them before throwing his tomahawk to end the one last thug. The businessman was currently lying down but stood up after seeing the thugs dead before he began sweating at seeing Connor.

'Now comes the reason why I followed them.' Connor dragged the man by the collar before shoving him against a wall. He then punched the man with no mercy, since he was drug dealing before the thugs came here, he was just as innocent as the people he had killed were, which was not at all.

"Tell me who these men were!" He yelled at the man. The businessman punched Connor and tried to escape, but Connor lost his patience and threw a rope dart at him. He pulled his captive before him and stabbed his stomach with his hidden blade. The man spurt blood before Connor questioned him again.

"Tell me now, or I won't bring you to a doctor!" The man had hope in his eyes, and spoke.

"They're part of the White Fang, you don't wanna fuck with them. If you do you're as good as dead!" He had sputtered.

"What else!?"

"They're all faunas and their leader is Roman Torchwick!" He coughed up some more blood.

"Good enough."

"Now take me to a doctor! I'm going to die at this rate!" The businessman cried. Connor looked right in the man's eyes before activating his hidden blade.

"You are nothing more than scum to walk this earth. You plead to be innocent yet you help pollute the purity of those around you. Rest in peace you vile man." Connor stabbed the man's neck, and when he saw the light of his eyes fade, he retracted his blade.

"I got the name of the leader, goes by Roman Torchwick. Said to be a part of a gang called "The White Fang." Connor told the others via thought channel.

**Edward's Tail, Time Unknown**

"Jaysus how many of you fuckers are there!?" Edward yelled while stabbing yet another thug with his pistol sword. He had tailed his group of thugs to an abandoned club, but it was an ambush and currently he felt like he was fighting two man-o-wars' crews.

'I should not have followed those guys. They were at least smart enough to lead me off into an ambush I'll give them that, but I thought they were the only ones there and I could kill them all with ease.'

He thought while aiming his pistol sword at a thug about to shoot him. Just before he felt like falling down due to exhaustion, something that looked like a flame had shot down through the roof and took out a group of thugs upon landing. When the crater's smoke dissipated, Edward saw Yang appear and she was already in a fighting stance.

"'Sup teach." She said before setting about in fighting some thugs. Edward just smirked before pulling out two pistols and ending two more thugs. Yang was already deep in combat and was shooting flame after flame at more thugs with her Ember Cecilias. Soon enough, the thugs stopped their assault and two girls appeared, one being white and the other being red, and from their looks, they were twins.

"Melanie, who are these two?" The red asks her white counterpart.

"I don't know Militiades, but we should teach them a lesson." The girl in white responds.

Yang reloads her gauntlets with red shells this time. Edward also reloaded each of his pistols, while also preparing his newly made pistol swords. Yang ran at Melanie shooting flaming explosive shells while charging. At the same time, Edward was hip-aiming his pistol swords while also charging at Militiades. She responded by blocking his bullets with her red claws and charged at Edward as well.

"Damn, for a lass you sure are tough." Edward said upon clashing blades with Militia. She responded with faster swipes, but Edward kept countering and countering each one. Soon enough, Edward found an opening and broke Militia's defense with the old sword grab and pull. He then raised his pistol swords and shot them, using the momentum to bring the handles of the swords down hard on Militia's back, causing her to fall down and go out of commission for the fight.

"Hey teach?" Edward looked to see Yang struggling against Melanie. Edward sighed before aiming his pistol swords at Melanie who promptly ran to a nearby pillar to take cover from Edward's shots. He then took out a smoke bomb and threw it at Melanie's position. Soon enough, she hopped from her position, thinking the smoke bomb to be an actual bomb, and charged at Yang who was unprepared due to her guard being down.

"Oh shi-" She was cut off by the surprise she received at seeing Edward clothesline Melanie. All he could do was laugh at the sight, while Yang stood there open mouthed and wide-eyed due to the fact that she was about to die from her, yet she was defeated by a simple clothesline.

"You're gonna pay for this." Edward and Yang turned around to see a man with what looked like a rocket-launcher appear on the stage of the club.

"Oh hey Junior, long time no see!" Yang responded. Edward tensed and had just finished reloading his pistols when Junior aimed his launcher at Yang and launched a barrage of missiles at her. She shot down all the rockets with a few punches of flaming shotgun shells, but Edward was hesitant as to how he would block the set of rockets aimed at him.

'Well I'm going to have to use my new weapons now. Fuck, the guys are gonna kill me if they catch wind of me having to reveal these sooner than planned.' Yang watched in amazement when she saw Edward unlatch and take out a pair of golden pistol swords. But to her surprise, his swords began to fold in on itself, until Edward was now holding what looked like a nine barreled pair of pistols. He then set into a shooting stance and shot each incoming rocket with the precision of a marksman who had been training his whole life. Junior then grunted in anger before switching his rocket launcher into a bat.

"If rockets can't kill you, then I'll just beat you all to death! And soon that precious money is gonna be all mine!" He yelled while charging at Yang. She couldn't block the attack, so the force of the impact ended up making her fly across the dance floor until she hit the wall painfully. Edward got angrier at this and became more enraged at seeing Junior smirk at Yang's unconscious body.

"And when you're dead, I'll wait for her to wake up and I'll enjoy her to the fullest extent." He said. Edward broke, for if anything could enrage the assassins, it was attempting to rape someone so innocent, that, and killing innocents. The assassins were the saving graces of many people, and enraging them was something you should never do. Especially the pirate known as "The Devil of the Caribbean" who was also an assassin that was feared by both the British and Spanish. No, he should have never angered Edward, and Junior had just enraged him to the breaking point.

"I swear I'm going to make you eat lead and blades you piece of shit!" Edward charged full-force at Junior. Junior smirked again and aimed it so his bat would bash Edward by the side of his face and use his rockets to super propel it. But when he swung, Edward slid down, and stabbed both his blades into the backs of Junior's knees causing him to fall down and kneel. Edward got up and picked up his bat while Junior made a scared to death face as to what he thought Edward would do. Instead, Edward grabbed the bat and smashed it against the floor, causing it to break in half.

"This is what's gonna happen should you lie, so think carefully about what you're about to say cause it'll decide if I let you live or die." Edward said coldly. He still had a job to do, but was somewhat relieved when Junior fell for his trap.

"O-ok, the man you're looking for is Roman Torchwick, his gang is the White Fang, and there going to have a meeting by the shipping docks a couple days from now!" Junior yelled. "Now please let go of me!" Edward smiled and let him go gently.

"Tha-" Junior was about to give a mock show of thanks, but was cut short when Edward had shoved his hidden blades into both sides of the man's head.

"Rest in Peace, piece of shit." Edward muttered. He turned to still see Yang's unconscious form on the ground by the wall she had hit. Edward just grunted and picked her body up before heading back to their house while telling the others of his encounters and the information he had learned of through the thought network.

**Assassin's House, Time Unknown**

Altair, Ezio, and Connor had arrived at the house only to see Yang's unconscious form sleeping soundly on the couch. Next to her on his favorite armchair, Edward was sitting while watching her like a hawk. He had noticed the guys enter the living room and they began to talk.

"So, mind explaining why one of our students is here Edward?" Altair asked. Edward sighed before thinking of how to explain to the other assassins as to how Yang ended up at their house.

"Before you ask, Ruby, Weiss, and Blake are already on their way here to pick her up." The assassins sighed in relief at this, knowing that they wouldn't be charged for kidnapping, although all of them had taken part in kidnappings of important people at some point in their career. Edward then told the guys about what he had learned, and that Yang had ended up caught in the middle of his fight at the club.

"Well, I was told the same thing actually. The man had told me of a gang called "The White Fang" and that their leader was some Roman Torchwick guy." Connor responded after Edward finished telling his story.

"But we should prepare to infiltrate their meeting at the ports, cause who knows what the Templars are up to with this new technology." Ezio stated. The assassins nodded and went about their personal business but stayed in the house to watch over Yang until her friends came by to pick her up. Soon enough, they heard their doorbell ring.

"So you guys said you had Yang right?" Weiss asked with narrowed eyes.

"Don't worry we didn't rape her. She just got in a fight with me and she ended up crashing into a wall." Edward said nonchalantly. He had taken the liberty of patching up her wounds, and had Ezio make sure she was going to be alright. Edward only had his head poking out of the narrow crack of the open door, which caused the girls to look at him in suspicion that he was hiding something.

"Hey Edward, why is that you like you're trying to hide something?" Ruby asked. The girls sweatdropped at her question, while Edward was thinking of a way to answer that.

"Its cause something in here is secret and we can't let anyone see it." Blake and Weiss thought about this before looking at each other and let their faces say it.

'Gay.'

Soon enough, Edward watched as Ezio walked up to him while he was carrying the sleeping Yang over his shoulder.

"Well the belladonna is fine and should wake up tomorrow. She'll probably complain about headaches, but that was due to a concussion. Other than that, she'll be fine." Ezio said reassuringly.

The girls then grabbed Yang and had Blake piggybacking her and then they turned around and began their walk back to the airport. When Edward closed the door he sighed in relief, knowing that if they walked in, they would see all the assassins propaganda all over the house, and would have revealed their secret second life.

"I need a drink." He mumbled before heading to the fridge to grab a bottle of rum. He then sat on his favorite armchair and thought to himself.

'I miss them all dearly. But I'll continue to live this life to the fullest extent.' He thought. Soon enough he had drank enough bottles to pass out and wait until morning for Connor to make him faceplant on the ground as his alarm.

**-End-**

**By the way, I forgot to mention that the special armors (excluding Connor's ring) will be saved for later chapters. The assassins all wear black and red as their usual wear around Beacon, including Altair, while he has his separate white Masyaf outfit. From now on expect chapters to be late and possibly no longer will I update every 4-5 days. I'm sorry, but my parents have blocked my internet and I can't get anything done due to butt loads of homework. But until then, please stay loyal my precious readers, and have a nice day!  
**

**-Cya next chapter! Exno out!-**


	8. Chapter 8: Entrance Exam

**Rise of Team ACEE  
**

**Beforehand: I took a vacation so most likely this chapter WILL be late. Please don't hate me since I love you all too much. Anyways onto the actual notes:**

**Like I said, the chapters will be shorter since I am being pressed on time due to me being allowed a certain amount of time on the internet, plus I also have a quota set for chapters released, that being that if I don't release a chapter in a month, I'm either on hiatus or away from the computer for some reason. Anyways, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed, RWBY, or Attack on Titan.**

**Assassin's House, Time Unknown**

Edward was enjoying his drunken nap on his usual armchair until he woke up after faceplanting on the floor, once again due to Connor and his Tomahawk. He grunted and got up while picking up the bottles of rum he usually left laying around. He did his usual morning routine which consisted of taking a shower, eating, and then thinking of what to do for his classes. That was how usually did it, until the doorbell rang.

"What's this?" He found a package laying on their doorstep, and upon looking at the sender, it was Ozpin.

"Hey guys get down here." He watched as his fellow assassins entered the living room and curiously looked at the somewhat large box Edward was holding.

"Its a package from Ozpin but why would he send us one?" Altair asked suspiciously. The assassins shrugged before Edward cut open the box with his hidden blade. When he reached in, he found four tablets that he usually saw the other teachers carrying around Beacon. And upon grabbing them, the assassins saw that a message was already on it from Ozpin.

"There will be a skills testing today to decide if we're capable of being teachers here. Says if we don't pass, we'll get kicked out." Ezio groaned.

"Well this should be easy." Connor shrugged.

"Ah crap." Edward said.

"What is it?"

"I remember overhearing some students talking about the "Skills Test". Its gonna be a rough ride and apparently teams RWBY, JNPR, CRDL and a few other teams took part in it to decide the teams of the new students." Edward replied.

"So I'm guessing that we're going to be in for it when we get there?" Altair stated. Edward nodded and kept reading the message.

"Also says here that most of the first and second year students are going to be watching actually."

"That won't be good."

"Why's that?"

"Its a life or death test, so if we're pushed to our limits we might have to fight our way out with our new weapons." Altair suggested.

"It doesn't matter, life or death, it won't matter long as we get the job done. Plus, as long as we don't use our new weapons while on an assassin's mission, they can't link the killings to us." Connor replied to Altair. The older assassin thought about Connor's theory and sighed as he agreed to it.

"We'd best decide on a strategy then." Ezio suggested. The assassins nodded in response and they began to construct theories as to how the test might work, and how they would deal with each situation that they thought might be pitted against them.

**Beacon's Forest, Time Unknown**

"So you mind explaining what this is about Ozpin?" Altair demanded in an inside-voice. Currently the assassins were on what looked like stone floors near the edge of a cliff, with the bottom area filled with trees.

"Well, like I said on the tablets I sent you, you'll be taking part in a skills or initiation test to see if you're able to stay as teachers here at Beacon." He replied. The assassins all looked determined to find out what situation would be pitted against them, while Ozpin just chuckled.

"Your task is simple. Get to the end of the forest, reach the landmark where your objective/target is, and meet us at the abandoned temple. Should you fail your objectives, you will all be fired and forced to find other means of life." Ozpin replied harshly. The assassins had been in too many life or death situations for both themselves, and the lives of many, so this was also like child's play to them.

"So how will we get to the bottom of this cliff?" Altair asked.

"Well thats up for you to find out." Ozpin said while chuckling. The assassins eyed him curiously, but all of them almost had a heart attack when they suddenly found themselves flying through the air. On instinct, the assassins all found their ways of landing safely. Ezio deployed his parachute, Altair swung down the treeline by firing crossbow bolts with heavy-duty rope attached to them, Connor activated his power of eagles, and dove down before landing on the ground and kept running. Now unlike all the assassins, Edward was the least prepared for this kind of thing. So naturally, he tried to improvise. As he began to descend into the treelines, he slashed every branch he was about to hit with his pistol swords, and used the momentum to dodge incoming tree trunks. Soon enough, he had also landed and kept running as well.

**Ezio's Journey, Time Unknown**

'Well it looks like I'm in deep _merda_.' He thought to himself as he walked amongst the forest. Unbeknownst to Ezio, the assassins had landed in different parts of the forest, with him being at the West part. He continued to stroll through the forest as if he didn't have a care in the world until he heard a growl appear behind him. Upon turning around, he saw a lone adult Ursa appear, in which he simply pulled out his dagger in response.

"Come then, let me show you the true reason why you never mess with Italian nobles." He made the "come at me" hand sign and the ursa responded with full intent to kill. Ezio sidestepped the charge and slashed the back of it's hind legs knees. Another ursa charged at him as well, but Ezio made quick work of that one as well.

'This doesn't even compare to Cesare's army.' He shoved his dagger into the head of another ursa, while raising his right arm and landed a headshot with his hidden pistol on another. Soon enough, the forest clearing resembled a similar aftermath when he first arrived in Remnant, and the ursas had stopped their attacks after finding that their attempts at Ezio were useless.

"Go on and get out of here before I make all you _pezzi da merda_ extinct by using you as the fur for my doormats!" He yelled. The ursas may not react to yelling, but after seeing Ezio kill a lot of them, they ran until they thought that they were safe from this mere human.

**Connor's Journey, Time Unknown**

"Ugh, why must I get myself into fights at the worst times." He said to himself. Currently, he had stumbled upon a cave of non-armored beowolves, and so far he had to run due to his chest injury. It may have healed the day he got it, but he still felt pain from it and was told that he would still feel it until next week. Soon enough he had found himself with his back to a cliff, and in front of him appeared to be an army of beowolves. He sighed and pulled out his tomahawk and broken sword knife, while keeping his cutlass sheathed.

"Well then. Lets begin." Connor said. Two beowolves lunged at him, in which he responded by ducking underneath the first one. He then raised his tomahawk arm which had lodged itself in the belly of the beowolf, while thrusting his left arm forward, causing his knife to stab its way into the other beowolf's head. He looked at the gathering horde of beowolves and decided it was time.

"Time to unveil why you never mess with the assassins little ones." Connor said while putting away his knife, while taking out his sawtooth cutlass. With a flick of the wrist and the twirl of his tomahawk, he ended up with a double-barreled pistol in his left hand, and a metal looking bow in the other. He raised his pistol and landed a perfect headshot on two unfortunate beowolves, while raising his bow with one hand and out of thin air, an arrow appeared. The bow drew itself, and with a press of a trigger, it let the arrow loose, but while in midair, it split into fifteen more arrows, each hitting a wolf in the horde. With their numbers dwindling, the wolves went all out and Connor went faster to match their movements.

'Even with my new weapons, I still can't believe how these creatures are so strong, let alone that our enemies are known to be on a whole new level than this.' He kept slashing and shooting his way at the beowolves surrounding him until none were left.

"Gotta find the others." Connor then free-ran up a tree and began to head north using the sun as part of his compass.

**Altair's Journey, Time Unknown**

'Hmm, seems too quiet, even for a forest.' Altair thought to himself as he walked through the forest. He found himself on a boring hike to the landmark and nothing even tried to fight him. He didn't know it, but he was emitting such a dangerous and dark aura that even the creatures of Grimm decided against fighting him.

'Why is nothing even trying to fight me. Where the hell is the "life or death" part of this test anyways.'

**Edward's Journey, Time Unknown**

"Looks like I got here pretty easily." Edward was standing at the landmark and waiting for the rest of his comrades to arrive.

"Welp might as well relax till they get here!" He took out a bottle of rum out of nowhere and started chugging it down. Within five minutes, he was piss drunk and singing pirate shanties out loud.

"Ho! Ho! and up she rises." Edward sang without noticing the massive ursa coming close to him. Soon enough, the ursa swung at Edward and he ducked.

"'Ey ye massive gobshite, I wanna have sum fun 'ere." He was staggering around while the ursa eyed him curiously. Edward narrowed his drunken eyes at the ursa before raising his fists.

"I dun like ye starin' at me mate!" The ursa swung at Edward out of surprise, but was even more surprised when Edward ducked and uppercutted the huge animal, causing it to teeter over and fall unconscious.

"Now thats… what I like to see, ye little pissant!" Edward exclaimed. He then laughed loudly before falling unconscious as well.

**Beacon Cafeteria, Time Unknown**

Currently, the four teacher's classes had been canceled for obvious reasons, and their students were forced into the lunchroom to watch their test. Four screens were on each side of the room, each one focused on a teacher.

Ruby and Ren watched as Altair was walking through the forest, both of them noticing the slight black shade of aura he was emitting.

Blake and Pyrrha were watching Connor as he fought his way through the present horde of beowolves, with the occasional cringes as they saw the brutality of Connor's fighting style.

Jaune and Weiss were watching as Ezio finished up on the ursas, with Weiss feeling a bit nostalgic about the day she first met Ezio and her other teachers in the ursa-corpse clearing.

Lastly, Yang and Nora were laughing hard at Edward's display of drunken dumbassery (if you want to call it that) but still wondered as to why he was so obsessed with pirates. Sometimes they almost mistaken him for one too.

"So this is our teachers' true natures?" Ruby asked the gang.

"Yeah. Why? You didn't know about this from the start?" Weiss responded.

"I had my suspicions, but I never knew they were this talented…"

"Well, Beacon is one of the greatest hunter and huntresses' teaching academy in all of Remnant, so I'm not surprised that our teachers are this strong." Ren added.

"So what, I'm glad Cardin is still peeing his pants now that Mr. La'Ahad is here to set him straight." Pyrrha stated happily.

**Objective Location, Time Unknown**

"Edward?"

"humbusom… zzz"

"Ugh, wake up you."

"Argh, goddamnit who the 'ell keeps poking me!? I'm trying to take a goddamn nap here!" Edward leaped up, pistols swords unsheathed and ready for action. Connor put his double-barrel right in front of Edward's head to stop him from rampaging.

"Ugh, bloody eyesore you are." Edward grumbled while rubbing his eyes. Connor just shrugged before holstering his pistol and looked towards the forest.

"Have you seen Ezio or Altair here?" Edward shook his head no.

"What do you mean haven't been here?" The two assassins looked to find Ezio walking through the forest.

"So I'm guessing that the only one left is Altair?"

"Yep, but were still waiting so we can already grab our objectives and go."

"Well hopefully you're ready cause you're wish has been granted." Edward looked to see Altair walk out of the forest as well. The assassins shivered slightly at the intent he had around him, but they shrugged it off before going to the shrine. Upon entering the shrine, they found what appeared to be chess pieces.

"Chess pieces?" Ezio said while picking up a bishop statuette. The assassins also picked a chess piece with Edward choosing a rook, Connor choosing a knight, and Altair being a queen.

"Do you think they might have something to do in the future?" Edward asked. A ring sounded on Edward's tablet only to find a message from Ozpin.

"Looks like it won't be then." He stated after reading Ozpin's message.

"Well we'd best be off to the finish zone." Altair stated. The assassins nodded before they began walking to the final area of the test. Soon enough, they arrived at a ruined stone temple that seemed as if it would collapse at any moment.

**Beacon Cafeteria**

"I didn't expect this as the final trial though." Ruby said.

"Ah good memories." Yang exclaimed.

**Stone Ruins, Time Unknown**

"Huh, looks really old to me."

"You don't say."

"So we're here. Now what?"

The assassins all looked up to see a large black hawk flying around. It had the same bone-like armor as the ursas and beowolves, so the assassins pulled out their respective weapons to fight it. A hiss was heard from the forest they just exited and they looked behind themselves to find a massive spider with bone armor as well.

"Ah fuck." The assassins all said at once. The spider hissed loudly while the bird flew around and bee-lined for the assassins.

"What should we do?" Edward asked.

"We'll split up, two against one. Try to minimize as much collateral damage as possible or the temple might fall as well." Altair responded. The assassins nodded.

"Me and Altair will handle bird-brains over there! Ezio, you take Connor and get that spider down asap! Now lets go!" Edward yelled.

**Connor and Ezio vs. Spider of Grimm**

"Connor, distract it now!" Ezio yelled. Connor threw a smoke bomb while readying his bow. He auto-loaded an arrow and let it loose. It exploded into fifteen more arrows, each one hitting the spider, but they exploded on contact rather than just staying lodged in their target.

"Alright, get him now!" Connor yelled as the spider crawled quickly at him. Ezio pulled out his dagger and ran behind the spider. He shoved his dagger into it's abdomen, causing it to run faster while dragging Ezio. He climbed onto the spider and took out a couple smoke bombs.

"What the hell are you doing thats taking so long!?" He yelled as he kept running while trying to avoid the spider's pincers from grabbing him. Ezio just rolled his eyes before pulling out some throwing knives and wire. He wrapped the wire around each handle of the knives, while attaching the other side of the wire to the bombs. Soon enough, he had about six bomb knives, which he used by stabbing each one into different sections of the spider's abdomen.

"Alright, I'll distract him, but cover your nose after the explosion!" Connor listened and pulled up his shirt to cover his nose and led the spider closer to the forest. Ezio hopped off and shot the spider again in the abdomen, causing it to hiss in pain while turning its attention to Ezio.

"Alright you eight-legged shit, time to die." Ezio muttered. He took out his dagger but twirled it in his hand, and instead of turning into it's pistol formation, it turned into a sniper rifle. The rifle was 3 feet and 4 inches long, had a red dot sniper scope with a rotator in the middle of it to switch to different sight lenses, what appeared to be a six-round clip engraved with the italian assassins symbol on it, and a barrel the same color as his dagger but a bit shinier.

Ezio aimed the rifle just to the right of the bombs, held his breath, and pulled the trigger. He was satisfied to see the bombs on the spider's abdomen explode and envelop it in a green smoke. Connor stopped and looked at the cloud as well, and soon enough, it dissipated while revealing the spider's lifeless corpse, along with its abdomen, which had a giant hole surrounded by cinge marks around it.

"When the hell did you get that thing?" Connor asked curiously.

"No time to explain. We gotta help the others now!" Ezio answered while already running towards his fellow assassins. Connor simply followed as they headed back to the stone temple.

**Edward and Altair vs. Nevermore of Grimm**

"Not feeling good mate." Edward said as he clutched his stomach. He pulled out yet another feather that shot at him in it's last run before it flew away only to turn around to make another shooting run.

"How do you even manage to be an assassin?" Altair groaned as he felt the blood running down his back. He had claw marks on his robes from when the beast tried to lift him, but was lucky as Edward shot at it to lead it off.

"We gotta deal with this thing and fast."

'No shit.' Edward thought as Altair pulled out his crossbow again. He put a clip of bolts into the side of it, and shot arrow after arrow at the beast, trying to bug it off course and hit the cliff. Of course, the beast knew this, and avoided the arrows while trying to stay on course as much as possible.

"I'll distract it, try to find a way onto it!" He yelled as he kept firing his crossbow at the bird. Edward pulled out two ropes darts and tied the non-knife end around his old pistol sword handles. He holster his swords while the ropes stuck out, and began to twirl the two rope darts. When the bird was just over them and had its claws outstretched to pick them up, he sidestepped and threw both darts into the bird's back as it flew forward.

"I'm on! Now what!?" Edward yelled as he was dragged in mid-air by the bird.

"I don't know!?" Altair yelled back.

"What do you mean 'I don't know'!?" Edward yelled wide-eyed while he was still flying.

He kept the swords with rope darts tied to it in their holsters and began pulling himself inch by inch closer to the bird's body. When he was able to walk on the bird's body, he pulled out a pistol sword and switched it into the multi-barreled pistol form. He aimed right at the bird's head and took the shot. The bird squawked in pain before it lowered its head and began descending. Edward smirked before panicking again after realizing that he would go down with the bird as well.

"Ah goddamnit!" He yelled as he began to untie the rope darts until an idea appeared in his head. He stopped untying the rope darts and instead pulled out the darts holding him to the bird. He then lifted them above his head and began twirling them again before looking straight. The bird was about to crash in the forests.

'Perfect.' He thought while smirking.

The bird was just above the forest and was about to crash before letting the rope darts loose. He jumped off the bird at the same time, while he felt a tug on the ropes he was holding. Soon enough, the darts caused him to swing down and he was already in the trees swinging safely when he heard the crash of the bird nearby.

'Thank christ that I remembered that episode of… what was it?' He thought to himself.

"Goddamnit! Now I have to get back to the others that are all the way back at the temp-" Edward was cut off mid-sentence when he saw his body begin to disintegrate in a neon blue light. Soon enough, he found himself in the auditorium with his class along with other students looking at him. He looked beside him and saw his fellow assassins also lined up next to him. Ozpin then stepped up to the stage as well and stopped when he reached the microphone.

"Ah good you're all here, now we can begin your entrance ceremony." Ozpin stated away from the mic. He looked towards the assassins before looking back at the crowd.

"You have passed the entrance test of Beacon, and we can now treat you all as official teachers here at Beacon."

"Ugh, if thats the kind of expectations here, I'm gonna have to step up training with my students." Ezio groaned while the students in his class sweatdropped. Altair just rolled his eyes and looked back to Ozpin who continued.

"Because of your entrance you will now be assigned to teams and due to the circumstances, you'll all be on the same team for missions as well."

"Wouldn't have it any other way mate." Edward responded. Ozpin then held a remote and turned on a screen hanging just above the stage. It turned on and showed the four assassins' faces with the first letter of their first names under each of them.

"You will now be known as team ACEE. Or rather, an ace card, the strongest one in most card games." Ozpin stated still at the mic.

"I like it." Ezio said to his fellow assassins.

"I don't even know what cards are." Altair stated.

"Well we'll teach you one day but I think we should get home." Connor replied. The assassins were about to head towards the exit but Glynda stopped them.

"Before you go you might wanna let us look and take care of those wounds of yours." She said while standing with her arms crossed.

The assassins looked at themselves and found themselves wanting to agree. Edward still had multiple holes in his chest from the bird feathers, Altair's back was soaked with blood from his claw mark, Connor coughed again after inhaling a non-lethal amount of the poison Ezio used, and Ezio was completely fine.

"How the hell are you fine!?" Edward asked bewildered by the fact that Ezio was completely fine and had no traces of blood from himself nor an enemy.

"I have my methods." He stated while looking away from Edward. Ezio maintained his usual noble atmosphere at most times, this not being an exception.

**Assassin's House, Time Unknown**

"So again Ezio, how did you get that new sniper rifle?" Connor asked as the assassins were still in the living room, each of them in their usual sleepwear.

"Mars showed me it." He stated simply before walking back upstairs to his room.

Connor just groaned at the simple answer and went up to his room as well. When he entered his room it looked just like how he left it back at the Davenport homestead, but now there was a colonial assassin flag along with the Davenport homestead flag beside it as well, both of which were hanging above his bed.

'I wonder if any of them have noticed how long its been since I've been gone.' He thought while falling onto his bed and fell asleep.

**2 Hours Later**

"This isn't going to do. There are much more useful things to do at night than sleeping." Connor said while remembering Aveline's words.

He opened his closet to find his non-traditional colonial assassin outfit on its post. He put it on and walked down the hall as to not disturb the others. But he stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a door open and Altair poked his head out into the hallway while spotting Connor.

"Where do you think you're going? Isn't best for all of us to be at our best whenever something arises?" Altair asked.

"Yes I do believe that as well… But its just that I can't sleep and I have nothing else to do so I thought that I should go into the city and see if anything is up." Connor replied.

"And what makes you think that going out at this time is a good idea for both you and possible criminals?"

"You'd be surprised if you were in my time."

"Well, I can believe you, but do realize that I can't allow you to go alone, so I'm coming with you."

"Argh, fine." Connor groaned quietly but looked in surprise when he saw Altair come out of his room while wearing his white Masyaf uniform.

"Plus, I was planning on going out for some "air" as well." Altair replied bluntly while Connor groaned again.

**Vale City, 12:00 am**

"So you find anything interesting?" Altair asked Connor as they loomed on a ledge on a three-story office building.

"No, you?"

"Nah, but we could still find something interesting." Altair said. He looked at the surrounding buildings before stopping to eye the Vale police station.

"Hmmm… It might pay off." Altair mumbled while Connor looked at him questioningly.

"What are you thin- Oh no, no, we are not attempting it." Connor replied sternly while Altair just rolled his eyes. 

"Ok you might not do it, but why is that gonna stop me from pulling it off?"

"Well the fact that there are armed yet innocent policemen in there makes this something we shouldn't try!" He replied. Altair shrugged and began to free-run his way until he was on-top of the police station. Connor followed suit, but grabbed Altair's arm before he tried to enter through a busted vent.

"You'll get killed and we'll get discovered. We don't even know what's in there!" He stated to Altair. Unluckily, his words fell upon deaf ears as Altair began to climb through the vent opening while Connor groaned and followed as well.

**8 Minutes Later**

"Why did you think this was a good idea!?" Connor yelled at Altair.

"We got what we came for so now all we have to do is shake them off!" Altair yelled back while carrying a police radio.

"But to think all you came for was a stupid radio!"

"Yeah so what!?"

"So what!? Its a radio, and we might even get caught just because you thought that this was a good idea!"

"We'll discuss this later, right now we gotta get away from these guys!"

"Nah, ya don't say!" Connor yelled as he ran.

**20 Minutes Later**

"I think- I think we lost them…" Connor panted.

"Well we got what we came for at least." Altair smiled while he was still panting. Connor looked at him with a 'Are you fucking kidding me?' face but Altair just kept smiling.

"Care to explain what we're supposed to be doing right now?"

"Well I mean we could listen in on the radio and see if anything suspicious that requires us is happening.

"That actually sounds like a good idea. Might beef up our influence in this city and make us somewhat known." Connor replied his voice laced with gratefulness that his suffering wasn't completely useless. The assassins stopped talking when they heard a faint signal on the radio and eyed it curiously.

"We got reports of another Dust shop robbery taking place, and they got hostages." The assassins looked at each other before listening again.

"Caller says that they're on 24th and Bishop."

"I guess we really aren't done then?"

"I'll go call the guys." Connor said before closing his eyes and entering thought comm mode.

**-End-**

**I seriously apologize for the late chapter and will make up for it by spending the rest of my spring break in making a new chapter that I'll try to release soon. Onto the actual notes: **

**- Ezio's sniper can be seen as a form of his dagger, with the first transformation being a pistol then the next a rifle. I mean Ezio does seem like the type of guy that would be a sniper. **

**- The way that Edward used the rope darts to stick to the Nevermore was inspired by Attack on Titan.**

**- Whenever the guys talk to each other via thought network, it'll be referred to as "Thought Comm" and should look in the format of **'_blah'_**.**

**- I'm going to be cutting down on fight scenes seeing how they are starting to bore me, but there will be some still, don't worry. You'll also be seeing the guys' new transformation of weapons soon enough.**

**- Please review and thank you for those who give me some good criteria *shoutout to **weasel AKA boundedsumo*****

**You better have a good day, cause if this doesn't make you happy, I'll keep releasing chapters until you're happy (better not overwork me though, I don't want you too happy).**

**-Exno out!-**


	9. Chapter 9: Plan-o-Port

**Rise of Team ACEE  
**

**Author Notes:**

**Lots of missing and not-needed words in the last chapter, but that was due to the fact that I was in a rush, and it was a pitiful mistake that even I'm ashamed of. Anyways, this is the chapter that I promised to work on and get it out quickly yet not short. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or Assassin's Creed. If I did I wouldn't be writing this, and instead would be coming up with a crossover game of the two.**

**Vale City, 1:00 am **

"Looks like its the same gang as the last robbery."

"You mean the White Fang?" Connor asked. Altair nodded before returning his attention to the dust shop with the robbery in progress.

"When are the police going to arrive?" Connor asked while he was already thinking of means to escape and cut off any means of it for the criminals.

"I'd say about 5 minutes." Altair replied bluntly.

Connor groaned before taking out his bow and looked down the sights he had added to it. He loaded an arrow and after a couple of seconds, let the arrow loose and was satisfied to hear the faint sound of a body hitting the ground due to his enhanced hearing by the eagle vision.

"Now we should be ready to go in undetected." He stated while already free-running towards the dust shop and soon enough, they found themselves in an alley right beside the store. Connor spotted a vent and took out his tomahawk and began to pry it open.

"Stay undetected at all costs. You take the left side, I'll take right. Make sure that you aren't seen or you'll cause a fight and the hostages will die. Gunmen are a priority, so kill them first." Connor ordered. Altair never usually saw Connor like this, but if one who was trained to see aura like Ren, they would be able to see the bright red aura that he was giving off. Thus meaning, Altair pissed off Connor.

They shimmied through the vent until they found themselves in a room that looked like the owner's. They shivered in disgust at the fact that they found a dead security guard laying on the floor as well.

"Damn, I never thought they'd be this brutal if you couldn't fight back." Altair said while examining the body, also noticing the slight burn marks on his legs and cinged holes on the guard's uniform.

They opened the door and quickly hid behind some display cases while looking through the glass and saw some thugs talking while guarding an exit. Connor began to listen to the conversation while

"Alright, we got word that two guys broke into the police headquarters."

"No doubt it was those hooded freaks."

"I mean, I ain't scared of 'em, but did ya hear about what they did to Rick and his guys?"

"Yeah, police report said that one of them was still twitching even though he was proclaimed dead."

'Heh nice job Ezio' Connor thought.

"You think they might come here to stop us?"

"Doubt it, even if they did, we can kill 'em on the spot."

"I think that would be a wise idea if you idiots weren't stupid enough to become criminal scum." A voice said behind them.

The robbers and Connor looked to see Altair with his hood up and crossbow loaded. He barely ducked back down when Altair unleashed a spray of bolts into the group of thugs and released the trigger after seeing all the bodies hit the floor.

"You think you could've approached this more silently though, rather than shooting everything?" Connor asked. Altair just shrugged before hiding before more display cases. Currently, the assassins were on the first floor of the dust shop, with the hostages and leader on the next one up.

"Alright I'll head over and take out the guards on my side. You just keep watch and silence anything that might blow my cover." Connor commanded. Altair nodded before reaching for his right shoulder. He pulled on the handles protruding from his shoulder guard and had four knives, each one in between his fingers.

'_Guard coming your way Connor.'_ Altair said while aiming a throwing knife at a thug by the register. He threw it and simultaneously, Connor brought a nearby thug down with a swift stab with his hidden blade.

'Three thugs by the dust dispensers, two guarding main entrance, and one keeping watch by the display cases. Each one is armed with a pistol and only three of them have some sort of rifle.' Connor told Altair via thought comm.

Altair hit the one by the display case and took out his crossbow. He loaded a fast-acting poison bolt and hit one of the thugs at the dispensers. When the two others noticed him acting suspiciously and one of them went to see what was up, Connor snuck in from behind and took out the two guarding the entrance to the store.

'Ah this is gonna be grand.' Altair thought as he watched the poisoned guard began to feel the full effects of the poison.

The two thugs watched as their friend stagger around while raising his machete and trying to slash at them. One thug raised his pistol which was unsilenced, but refrained from firing after receiving a hidden blade to the back, courtesy of Connor. Altair then ended the other non-poisoned thug just in case he spotted them. They both watched happily as the final thug died from the poison, allowing both of them to access the upstairs area and free the hostages.

Soon enough, the assassins found themselves in an ambush. The hostages were actually freed, but were just like the thugs but dressed up in civilian clothing, and since the assassins work by a kill or be killed sort-of rule, they went all out.

"I thought you called Ezio and Edward!?" Altair yelled at Connor while dodging yet another spray of bullets.

"I thought I did too!" Connor yelled back while leaping away from his destroyed cover spot. He took out his tomahawk and twirled into dual-barrel pistol mode before aiming at a thug about to hit Altair. After a successful kill, he leaped from his cover behind a display case and moved up, with Altair and him alternating in cover fire.

'Hey Connor!?'

'What is it!?'

'I'm gonna try something real dangerous, so be prepared to rescue me and last without cover!'

'What the hell are you gonna do anyways!?'

'Just trust me!' Altair thought while taking out his eagle-hilt sword and swung it around in his hand.

Connor looked in amazement as Altair's eagle sword turned into what appeared to be an assault rifle. It had the same sheen as his sword, but the stock and handle was a bright white. The magazine looked like it could hold at least 32 rounds, and its sheen was the same as the gun, but with the Levantine assassins' insignia engraved on it. On the top of it was a red dot sight and a switch for switching between semi-auto, burst, and full-auto.

"You got a new transformation as well!?" Connor asked bewildered. The other assassins didn't know, but Mars showed them the transformations of their weapons, but he didn't show Connor just cause he didn't ask.

"Just get down now!" Altair yelled while aiming down the sights of his new assault rifle. When he pulled the trigger, the bullets surprisingly pierced through the enemies' cover and he grinned at hearing the sounds of painful groaning coming from the spots he fired at.

"No time to explain! We gotta go!" Altair responded as if he read Connor's mind, but unknown to him, that was the exact thing Connor was not going to ask.

**Assassin's House, 1:10 am**

After a short run from the police, the two assassins finally made it back to the house and came crashing through the front door. Much to their dismay though, they found Edward and Ezio sitting in their usual spots in the living room.

"Care to explain why we were woken up this early?" Edward demanded. He had to admit, this was also one of the ways to get Edward pissed badly, which was waking him up before he could finish his "nap".

"We were just doing some "stuff"."

"Yeah, right." Edward looked at Connor.

"Spill it, all of it." Connor felt intimidated due to the fact that Edward was actually his grandfather that had supposedly died in London, which his father, Haytham, said in his journal.

"Altair got us into some trouble and we ended up stopping a robbery." Connor replied. Edward seemed satisfied with this answer and just walked back upstairs to his room.

"So about those " " transformations you guys were talking about." Connor asked while Altair and Ezio stayed in the room. Ezio handed Connor his apple while Altair left the room. Connor shook the apple which began to glow in response and Mars' hologram soon appeared.

"What can I do for you Connor?"

"The others have gotten to Mk. II of their transformations in their weapons. Why have I not been told of this?"

"Well for starters we must search deep within your mind, come to terms with your innermost fear, conquer it, and then our reward will be the blueprints!" Mars explained. Connor looked at him before thinking if he should go ahead with it.

"Alright fine, how do we go into my mind."

"Its simple. We don't."

"What do you mean sim-" Connor stopped before feeling the familiar head pain that usually came from Mars.

"You lying little bastard." He groaned while holding his head.

"Well I was kidding about the first part, you should be able to access Mk. II now." Mars answered before his hologram disappeared.

Connor groaned before heading to his own room and fell asleep while dreading the fatigue he was going to feel once he had to go to back to Beacon.

**Ezio's Classroom, 7:35 am**

"So some of you have been taking my word and training. You actually lasted more than 3 minutes from me catching you!" Ezio exclaimed. Team RWBY along with Pyrrha and Ren just smiled seeing how they've set a new record for "Longest amount of time not caught by Ezio". And yes, they managed 3 minutes without him catching them, although they didn't know that Ezio was holding back and was not even using eagle vision.

"So Mr. Auditore, what's the training today?" Ruby asked while panting from the chase she had just taken part in.

"Actually today might not have any training." Ezio responded at Ruby who had a look of sadness at wanting to fight.

"Well you'll be fighting soon enough, but for now its best that I tell you of the bet that I've made with your fellow teachers." The class looked at him questioningly but Ezio kept talking as if nothing happened.

"There will be a tournament between every person in this class."

"Wait, so were gonna have to fight each other?" Pyrrha asked somewhat excitedly.

"Yes, but do realize that you'll possibly be facing your teammates as well." Lots of the teams may have been friends both inside and out of Beacon, but they held some secret grudges and thought that this would be a good opportunity to let out all their anger.

"By the way, the overall winner of the single matches can choose to face me, Altair, Connor, or Edward. And yes, there will be a one vs. one tournament, and then a team vs. team part as well." Ezio answered for the class. He was about to go on when he heard his door open.

"Hello Ezio." Ezio turned around only to see Ozpin and a red-headed girl with a bow walk in.

"Ah Ozpin, what can I do for you?" Ezio asked even though he probably knew what he was going to be told.

"I'm here to introduce a new student. Penny, meet one of your new teachers, Mr. Auditore." Ezio outstretched his hand and Penny looked at it curiously before grabbing and shaking it.

"Call me Ezio if you'd like." He said while looking into her emerald eyes. Ezio could sense that she was shy and didn't overdo it on the greetings.

"You can sit by Ruby over there." He said while pointing over towards an empty spot to the left of Ruby's. She hesitated before walking over and sitting down.

"Hi there!" Ruby exclaimed while Penny looked at her curiously.

"So you're new here huh?"

"Yeah, I just moved here from another kingdom and I ended up attending this school." Penny answered.

"Which kingdom?"

"I'd rather not say."

"Ok, do you want to be my friend?" Ruby asked Penny out of the blue. Penny looked at her with both curiosity and a puzzled look.

"Is it okay?"

"Sure it is!" Ruby exclaimed happily.

"Then I guess I'll say yes." Penny responded happily.

'Now we can paint our nails, try on clothes and talk about cute boys!' She thought. Ezio cleared his throat to get them to stop talking and continued with the explanation of the tournament.

"So, Penny as we were discussing before you graced us with your appearance, would like to take part in the tournament that's about to happen?" Penny shook her head no.

"Its ok, I wasn't going to force you since you're still getting accustomed here and you have no team assigned to you yet." Penny just nodded her head while Ezio continued.

"Like I said, this may be a friendly bet, but we've decided to train you all equally, and see who is affected greatly while those that aren't affected by it are switched to new classes." The class began to mutter amongst themselves seeing how this so-called "tournament" would still affect their school schedules as well.

"Now, lets begin training already since I don't want you wasting time and losing that tournament." The class headed out the door to the outside areas of Beacon while Ezio stayed behind the class. When Jaune looked behind him, he saw Ezio with a devious grin before it quickly switched back into his usual nice smile.

'Oh this cannot be good.' He thought as he followed his fellow classmates.

**Time skip, Edward's Classroom**

Edward tucked his bottle away quickly as his students entered, the first ones in noticing this and eyeing him curiously.

"'Ey! Don't be starin' at me like I'm hidin' something cause I'm not! You got that!?"

"Now then. I'm sure you've heard about that little tourney that me and my buddies set up?" The class nodded and Edward continued.

"Well since I've been bored in teaching you about marksmanship, I think its only fair that we start training as well. Don't expect sympathy from me if you're tired from this, cause believe me, I'm much more laid back in comparison to your other teachers." The class nodded hesitantly knowing that their teachers were no joke and were still not used to the fast-paced action that was always thrown at them.

"Now to begin the training, I'll have you all come at me, one by one. I'll hold back and you can choose to go as hard as you want." The class giggled at this and Edward frowned.

"'Ey, just so you boys know, I've had plenty of women by my side in order for me to know what the female body looks like, both inside and out. So yes, joke all ye want, but it comes down as to whether or not you know what the sensation known as "sex" is." Edward retorted. The girls in the class blushed at their teachers sudden outburst, while the boys had mixed emotions of either praise, jealousy, or dumbfounded looks on their faces.

"Oh! I know! How about the person who muttered the "That's what she said" joke to the whole class can face me first!" Edward said happily, not in a nice way, but rather, in a sadistic sort of tone.

The boys all muttered while Yang rose from her chair and looked at Edward with her eyes full of determination while she said,

"Then I guess I'll be facing you!" Edward smirked at this before turning on the virtual reality simulator.

"Then fight me." Edward said while pulling out his old pistol swords. "Lets test that determination of yours." Yang activated her Ember Cecilia's and raised her fists in response.

"Oh so its a fist fight ye want?" Edward said about to sheathe his swords.

"If that's what you want to do teach." She said, her gauntlets still raised.

"Well then I guess you'll learn why they call me "Borrachos Dos Manos"." Edward explained while pulling out a bottle of rum.

"I thought they said no drinking on the job?" Yang asked.

"They did, but I'll gladly take the consequences now." Edward said before chugging the whole bottle down which ended with him puking, but the simulator cleaned it up for him. The bottle he was holding fell from his hands, and he charged at Yang.

"Whoa, a bit trippy there are we teach?" Yang said while sidestepping Edward's charge, but to her surprise, he swung backwards just behind her and ended up slamming his fists into her back. He then leaped back and saw Yang take a knee while wiping a small amount of blood from her mouth.

"Quite the fists ya got there, but these gauntlets are sure to close the distance!" She exclaimed while shooting a flame at Edward. He fell forward and dropped down to the floor and just as the flame went just above his head, he stood back up and threw a fist at Yang. She caught it and punched him right in the gut but he didn't even make any signs of being hurt.

"What the hell? That should've hurt you!" She yelled and attempted to punch him while powered with a shotgun round. He then side-stepped and kicked her knees out from under her causing her to fall down and he loomed over her with emotionless eyes.

"A weapon is only as good as its wielder. You need more practice with those things." Edward said before the simulation ended with the class looking at the two of them with wide-eyes.

'Holy shit, he beat Yang in a fist fight and he didn't even break a sweat.' One student thought.

'Yang is the best hand-to-hand fighter in this entire class, even more so with her Ember Cecilias.' Blake thought to herself. Edward then turned his attention back to the class.

"What will we do with a drunken sailor!?" Edward yelled before falling on the ground with his face looking towards the ceiling. The class sweatdropped as Edward was again piss drunk, but this time it was shown in the open, when usually he would drink outside of school.

"Ho! Ho! and up she rises!" He slurred before passing out. The students then promptly dismissed themselves while Blake called over Connor to come pick up their drunk teacher.

**Vale City, 3:48 pm**

"Oh hello there Ruby, how are you today this fine evening friend?" Penny asked Ruby who she had just coincidentally met while at downtown.

"I'm fine, what about you Penny?"

"Oh same. Why are you guys here?"

"We're just in town for the Vytal Festival."

"What's that?" 

"Oh its a festival where hunters and huntresses from around the four kingdoms gather to have a massive tournament."

"So won't that affect the small tournament we're having with Ezio and our other teachers?" Penny asked curiously.

"No, the actual tournament isn't for another week. The tournament with our teachers is taking place in two days though." 

"Ok, s-" Penny stopped as a blonde haired fauna pushed her out of the way and the other four girls watched as a couple policemen gave chase to said man. Penny, to Ruby's surprise, made no intentions of getting up and Ruby looked at her curiously.

"Aren't you going to get up?"

"No, I do feel comfortable like this." Penny answered.

"Ok then. Well, I gotta go, the others left me and gotta go catch up." Ruby said before dashing off to find her teammates.

**Somewhere, Time Unknown**

"We're still getting some of the required dust, but rest assured, we have our best men on the job."

"I know that Roman, but do you know if those men from the White Fang won't try to work against us?"

"No, I made sure of it." Roman answered.

"I also heard that Junior is dead now."

"That was his mistake because he went up against one of those "assassins" you were talking about."

"Hm. A pity. But we must move forward with the plan. Make sure you get the containers left at the docks and do not hesitate to leave should things go sour."

"Worry not Cinder, everything is under control and we'll be able to last long enough without Junior's help should this go as planned." Roman answered.

"Well, I hope your words are the truth, but those assassins will be a problem."

"Your order won't be disappointed, I can assure you."

"Don't forget Roman, if you succeed, I will personally ask the higher ups about a promotion from footsoldier."

"Thank you."

"That will be all for now. Go to the docks and fulfill your part of the plan."

"You got it boss lady." Roman said leaving.

**Assassin's Hideout, Time Unknown**

"We have our parts. Now we must fulfill it in order to halt the Templar menace here." Altair said.

"They'll be hitting the docks tonight, so we must strike now no matter what." Connor added.

"So what's the plan?" Edward asked as he walked into the room.

"Well…" Ezio pulled out Mars' apple and set it down on the table. He then tapped the apple three times and a hologram appeared.

"First of all, our target." A picture of Roman Torchwick's mug shot appeared along with details like his height, age, and other possible useful info. The assassins studied the details before Ezio moved on.

"Now we know that we will face heavy opposition should we be discovered, so bring any equipment you think necessary should we need to go through plans A to Z" Ezio continued.

"Wait, why the hell do we have 1 plan, and then 24 back-ups?" Edward asked. Ezio smirked and answered.

"We have to be prepared. The templars are always prepared so lets show that we are worthy adversaries as well and live up to our reputations."

"So how long do we have until their operation commences?"

"We have until tonight." Altair answered.

"And what if there are interferences? You know, by civilians?" Connor added.

"Most likely there won't be any within the ports. We checked the work schedule and all workers are already off site or leaving by the time we arrive." Ezio answered. Connor nodded his agreement before opening the door into the actual house.

"Another thing Connor," Ezio spoke just as Connor was about to leave, bringing to a stop, "has Mars shown you the mk. II transformations of your tomahawk and sawtooth sword?" Connor paused before hesitating and then answering.

"Yes."

"Ok, but I request that you don't reveal it unless the situation calls for it."

"Alright, now if you'll excuse me, I need to make a new sheathe."

"For what?" Altair asked curiously.

"You'll see." Connor answered as he headed out of the assassin room.

**Beacon Academy, Time Unknown**

"I knew you looked better without the bow." Blake looked up to see someone she didn't expect appear.

**Docks, 11:00 pm**

"Get those crates loaded, make sure the ones we take are replaced as well!" Roman yelled as he commanded a small amount of White Fang members.

"Sir, everything seems to be going as planned, so we should be able to leave within an hour." One of the workers said.

"Good, but get them to work faster, no doubt the assassins will be here soon."

Meanwhile on a building overlooking the shipping docks,

"Oh you have no idea how soon you'll be getting your wish granted." Ezio murmured as he looked through his sniper scope while listening in on the conversation. He stopped and listened as the conversation ended and Altair's voice could be heard.

"Ezio you're in position at the lookout area?" He asked.

"Yes, they're about to leave in an hour, so hurry up."

"We're already done, we just need to wait for Connor to finish his part."

"I'm working as fast as I can!" Ezio heard as Connor butt into the conversation over the radio.

"How are your things going Edward?" He waited until he heard Edward respond.

"I'm fine, just waiting for the signal." Soon enough Connor's voice was heard again.

"Alright, I'm setup, just give the go, Ezio."

"Alright attack…. shit hold up." The assassins all tensed up at Ezio's reaction before resuming the conversation.

"What is it?" Connor asked.

"Stay quiet for a second." Ezio answered.

"Ah fuck, its Blake and some other guy."

"What!? What the hell is she doing here!?" Ezio made a face of curiosity at Connor's sudden outburst before clearing his throat and speaking again.

"They've started a fight and from the looks of it, they're beginning to lose." 

"Well we have to help them now!" Connor yelled. Ezio frowned as he saw Connor's figure in the distance charging towards the fight.

"Fuck, might as well join him!" Edward also said into the mic as he appeared in Ezio's scope as well. Ezio groaned before standing back up and ran off the building's roof, but opened his parachute the moment his feet left the ground.

"Is the plan still moving forward as planned even though Connor and Edward just abandoned it?" Ezio heard Altair through the radio.

"Nope, even I'm parachuting in to help them out right now." Ezio answered.

"Well good, I abandoned the plan already the moment Connor left." Altair answered to Ezio's surprise. Ezio wanted to facepalm but realize that he had to keep hold of his parachute.

"Ugh." was all Ezio said before landing. He took out his dagger and pulled out his custom sword which had a brass-colored handle with a blackish-gray blade. It was a one-handed weapon, so he dual-wielded his Dagger of Brutus along with it.

"Time to test this thing out." He said and kept running towards the battlefield at the docks.

**Blake + Connor vs. Roman Torchwick**

Sun groaned as he held his head before falling unconscious due to being just over the explosion of Roman's flare explosive launching cane hybrid.

"Sun!" Blake ran over to Sun's unconscious form but looked in awe and fear as another one of Roman's flares came right at her. She closed her eyes in anticipation for the flare to hit but realized after a few seconds it hadn't hit her. She opened her eyes and went wide-eyed to see the man who she had chased across the rooftops from before appear in front of her, his sword and tomahawk held in a defensive fashion.

"Ah so you decided to grace us with your appearance… assassin." Roman said with a cold and harsher tone rather than his usual cheery demeanor he has when he commits his usual crimes around the city.

Connor didn't reply.

"Well now that you're here as we had planned, come on out boys!" Multiple men with black hoodies and wearing masks along with wielding weapons and blades appeared from behind several stacks of shipping containers.

"Still up for a fight little lady?" Connor said to Blake without showing his eyes again. Blake hesitantly nodded before picking up her Gambol Shroud again. Roman spoke again after seeing Blake stand back up.

"So it looks like the cat still has enough to keep up with "The Wolf Assassin"." Connor was mentally smiling at his new nickname among the ranks of the Templars.

"Well then come Roman, let me and this "cat" show you what its like for two animals to fight together." He said while raising his two weapons again. Blake also put up her Shroud along with its case which was also a weapon as well.

"But these men, they're part of the White Fang." Blake whispered with a hint of sadness. Connor looked at her from under his hood before speaking.

"They've betrayed the purpose of peaceful protests and have allied themselves with the scum of humans. Do not feel any remorse for hurting them." Connor said without a hint of what tone he was using. Blake was shocked at first before realizing that what he said was right. Connor gave her a reassuring smile from under his hood before changing back to his angry expression while glaring at the goons in front of him.

"Are you still willing to fight though?" Connor asked. Blake nodded before watching as Connor charged straight at the goons. As he blocked off their ranged attacks while charging he then initiated a sword fight with them, she followed suit and charged right in.

"Watch out!" Connor yelled as he knocked Blake away from one of Roman's explosive flares.

"Mwuhahahaha!" Roman laughed as he kept aiming his cane directly at the assassin and the White Fang members, regardless of who he hit.

"Are you alright?" Connor said as he slowly got back up from taking an almost direct hit from Roman's flare. Blake nodded and Connor again smiled.

"Good. Then activate your enhanced senses." Blake looked at him questioningly before Connor threw down a smoke bomb. Blake got the message and tapped into her cat senses. Soon enough she could see silhouettes of the other White Fang goons and she began to slash at them.

As if in a similar motion of how she used to fight with her old partner in the White Fang, Adam, Connor matched most of her movements. So when Blake decided that Connor could keep up with it, she transformed her Gambol Shroud into its throwable pistol form, and began to hit her enemies with it.

'Ok, so this is new to me.' He thought as he moved with his transformed cutlass along with his tomahawk and attacked whenever the Shroud wasn't going to hit him.

As the smoke dissipated, Roman wasn't fazed as he saw the pile of White Fang members laying dead on the ground with Blake and Connor standing in the middle of it.

"So, what they say about you people is true!" Roman yelled from his place on top of a stack of shipping containers. He landed and aimed his cane straight at Connor, who responded by rolling out of the way of Roman's flare. Connor transformed his tomahawk into its double-barrel and fired at Roman while charging at him from the right. Blake also charged on at Roman, but from the left, and he was about to be sliced in two until a bright light appeared from the sky.

"Ah fuck." Connor said as he saw the gun's turret being pointed at him and Blake while Roman ran away due to the distraction the plane provided.

"Oh no you don't!" A voice yelled from afar. Connor looked in awe to see futuristic swords hit the gunship along with thin metallic wires stretching out as the swords landed. He looked on in even more wonder as the person attached to the wires twisted their body to the right and brought the gunship down on a stack of crates.

"Blake! Are you alright!?" Ruby asked while panting after having to run from her spot on the roof. She then tensed up at seeing the still-hooded Connor right next to her.

"Before you ask, he's friendly. If anything we still have to get Roman."

"Agreed. I'll go after him, but you guys stay here, my partners are still here and may need your help since we didn't expect there to be gunships here." Connor said about to run after Roman but Ruby's voice stopped him.

"We can't go after him. I saw him leave in another gunship while you guys were distracted."

"Fuck. Well I must help my allies then, if you wish to stay, then stay. But don't be afraid to kill if you follow me." Connor said before running towards Altair's position first. That only left the two girls to wonder if they should follow the hooded stranger that had just helped them.

"Oh no!" Ruby yelled out loud with both her hands over her mouth. Blake looked at her teammate with deep concern before asking what Ruby was so worried about.

"I remember asking Weiss and Yang to help look for you once we heard you were at the docks!" Blake's eyes widened before running after Connor. Ruby then followed suit.

**Edward's Fight**

"Haha!" Edward laughed as the White Fang members constantly kept trying to charge at him, all while they didn't realize their attempts were futile. He raised his now transformed multi-barreled pistol and shot multiple rounds into a member that almost succeeded in getting behind him. He stopped to see a different dressed fighter appear.

"Why hello there."

"Great, another Templar shite that I don't have to hold back on!" Edward said in delight as he took out his old pistol swords. The templar laughed at Edward's cockiness although he never realized that Edward was pissed to the point where his sadistic side takes over.

"Don't be so cocky assassin. You may be the 'Devil of the Caribbean' but you're simply an old man in my eyes." The Templar said just as cockily as Edward was.

'I ain't even that old dumbass.' Edward thought as the Templar rambled on.

"But you're probably wondering as to why I appeared here to face you?"

"Nope, I don't really care anyways. I'll kill you just like I did with the rest of your gang of White Fang fuckers."

"I was hoping you'd say that." The man pulled out what looked like a double-handed sword, but to Edward's surprise, it transformed into a light machine gun and the templar pointed it at Edward. Edward realized that the guy meant business and he dived out of the way as a storm of bullets hit just where he used to be.

'Tough fight this might be actually.' Edward aimed his multi-barreled pistol at the Templar but realized that he also had unlocked the mk. II transformation of his pistol swords. He threw his pistols into the air and watched as they began to fold and open back up at certain parts until he caught what appeared to be two weapons, both being small enough to be wielded in each hand.

What surprised the Templar was the assassin's new weapon form. After its complete transformation, the weapons that appeared were what appeared to be two smg's. Both had foldable stocks, red dot-sights, a golden sheen on both the magazines and the gun itself along with the jolly roger symbol on the handles.

"Oh take a look at this thing!" He flicked the two new guns with his wrists and just in front of the red-dot but behind the iron sights, sword-length blades extended out from the top and Edward held his new Smg's in a defensive fashion.

"I think I'll call it… the Golden Vertices." Edward said while looking in awe at his new weapons.

"That's a stupid name." The templar responded. Edward made a sour face before aiming his vertices at the Templar. He shot and the templar sidestepped, but to his surprise, the bullet ricocheted off the ground and hit him in the back.

"Argh!" The templar yelled as he felt Edward's shot land.

"Not calling it "The Golden Vertices" for nothing. The bullets they shoot are made to bounce off a surface once before staying lodged in the next place they land." Edward said proudly. He aimed one of his vertices at the Templar's head.

"Well then take thi-" The templar stopped mid-sentence due to a bullet in his head and Edward looked in surprise to see Connor along with Ruby and Blake following.

"What the bloody 'ell are you doing here Connor?" Edward asked.

"We came to help rescue you since this was meant to be an ambush and to inform you that Roman has escaped alive." Edward's face turned into a frown when he heard what Connor said.

"What about the others?"

"They're probably still in combat," Connor said before walking up to Edward and whispering.

"But the girls said that Yang and Weiss might engage them as well." Connor said.

"Ok, but if they prove to be hostile then take them out with non-lethal means like the last time we fought." Edward responded. Connor nodded before running off and the girls followed him.

'Alright Ezio, Altair, Connor is gonna be coming to help you guys and Weiss along with Yang might show up and attack you guys.' Edward said via thought comm.

**Ezio and Weiss**

"This sword definitely is a help." Ezio said as he slashed down another White Fang member. Ezio had found himself trapped in one of the warehouses after being forced in by gunship fire.

"You people!?" Ezio turned to the source of the voice while he aimed his pistol without looking and got a headshot at a charging thug.

"Ah, Ms. Schnee, now is this is not the best time to be fighting as enemies right now." Ezio said, his face still hidden by his hood.

"That girl is part of the Schnee family?" One of the White Fang members asked his buddies. They all looked at Weiss before directing all their anger at her and almost completely forgetting about Ezio. He pinched the bridge of his nose before quietly killing each of the remaining white fang members starting from the back and ending at the front. Soon enough, there was a line of bodies with Ezio and Weiss standing at the front end.

"Fools, I knew I shouldn't have let them act on their own. Well, I guess that's what I get for asking faunas for help." A voice said. Weiss and Ezio turned to see a man wearing a white suit with a blood red tie wielding a broadsword with a blood red cross visible on his front suit pocket. Ezio growled quietly at the sight of the suited newcomer before aiming his weapons at him.

"Who's this guy?" Weiss asked Ezio about the suited man in front of them. The newcomer laughed before speaking.

"Oh me? Nothing is important about me except what my job is here." The suited man responded to Weiss. He then directed his attention to Ezio.

"I heard that there were legendary assassins coming, but to think the "Bane of the Borgia" himself would appear!" He said with a face of amusement before lifting up his sword.

"And who do you think you are templar?" Ezio asked. The man chuckled again before lifting up a hand and showed the emblem of the borgia tattooed onto it.

"You're a Borgia?" Ezio asked, amazed that he thought that the Borgia's had scattered and were forgotten after killing Cesare.

"Well like you're probably thinking now, the Borgia simply fell and waited to get back up. And after this, one of our greatest failures will finally be rewritten." The man said with a low-tone. He raised his sword and charged. Ezio put up his weapons but looked in shock as he saw the templar change course and cut down the unprepared Weiss.

"Heh, I knew it would anger you if I hit the lady." The templar said while slightly chuckling. Ezio was already annoyed by the man's laugh and was about to initiate a fight with him, but realized that Weiss would die from blood loss by the time he finished.

"Merda." Ezio said while quickly wrapping a part of his cape over her massive slash wound. The wound went in a diagonal fashion, with it starting from her right shoulder and ending just at her hip. Thus, Ezio could faintly see Weiss' breasts, which were covered in blood, but shook his head and kept his eyes on her closed eyes while working.

"Heh, before I go and since you can't follow, I'll tell you who I am." The templar said but Ezio did not look up at him.

"Name's Lucifigus, Lucifigus Borgia, or Lucif if you want." He said. Ezio still didn't look up even when he heard more voices.

"Damn templars!" Ezio stopped for a second to see Edward, Connor, Ruby, and Blake enter the warehouse. Edward gave chase to the now fleeing Lucif while Connor followed. Ruby and Blake ran towards Ezio and Weiss before stopping in front of them.

"What happened?" Blake asked while Ruby started to slightly panic because of her dying friend.

"Took a massive hit from that guy running, but if we move quickly enough and find a way to stop the bleeding, we can still save her." Ezio answered.

"Fine, but we're watching you to make sure you don't do any funny business." Ruby said. Ezio smirked as he lifted up Weiss bridal style and began to jog towards the warehouse exit. Ruby and Blake followed while sirens could be heard in the distance.

**Altair and Yang**

"I'm so glad… that's the last of them." Altair panted out.

"Oh so ironic how I find one of you guys here." Altair turned with his hands on his legs to see Yang with her gauntlets already activated and ready for battle.

"Oh come on." Altair groaned before taking out his sword and grabbing some throwing knives. Yang charged and barely missed Altair from his sidestep. He then tripped her and he slashed her back hard but didn't make it deep enough to fatally wound her.

"Hmph, shouldn't have tried to fight me. You're not good enough to anyways." Altair said. He zoned out while looking at Yang who was bleeding out currently, but was brought back to his senses when he saw Edward charging at him.

"What the fuck did you do!?" He yelled while charging, luckily the girls including Yang, weren't here or else they would've possibly discovered them. Altair countered Edward's attack but to his surprise, Edward was relentless and didn't have any signs of backing down. Altair responded by trying to break Edward's guard but it failed and Altair was sure that he was going lose this fight for once. That was what he thought, until Ezio and Connor had intervened thankfully.

"That's enough, both of you!" Connor yelled at the both of them as he put Edward in a headlock making him drop his swords in the process. Ezio had stopped Altair from fighting by putting him into a chokehold with his hidden blade extended and pressing his throat.

"Now we can either let you continue your bickering or we can help save yet another person from this failed mission of ours." Connor said which caused Edward to calm down and he then was released from Connor's grasp. Edward glared at Altair before helping tend to the wounded Yang. Ezio then looked at Altair with narrowed eyes.

"Me and Altair will head back to the hideout and you two take of care of this." Ezio said before walking away with Altair, leaving Edward and Connor to tend to Yang yet again.

"Ugh, I mean she looks pretty light, but seriously why the hell is she so heavy?" Edward said while Connor sighed at his complaining and groaned at the fact that he would have to put up with this until they had found Ruby and Blake or get her to a hospital.

**Morning, Docks**

"So you're saying that the assassins were here as well?" Ozpin questioned Ruby and Penny.

"Yes, but they weren't hostile to us and we ended up helping them. Had it not been for them, we would've been injured or worse." Blake said while letting the injured Yang lean on her shoulder.

"That's a lie." Yang said while groaning from the back injury Altair gave her yesterday.

"Hey, they saved Weiss and you-" Ruby said, but Yang stopped her mid-sentence.

"Yeah, I know that sis, but how would that explain the injury I have now?"

"Maybe they accidently caused it thinking you were an enemy." Blake answered.

"That's true, the last time we chased after them after that dust heist, they took us all out with non-lethal methods." Weiss said. Ozpin was listening intently and he was eager to meet these "assassins" but had to find a way to lure them out.

"So what exactly happened though?" Ozpin asked again.

"Well…" Blake began to repeat all the events of last night up until they had to bring Weiss to a hospital. Ozpin listened intently while no one noticed that Penny had left in a black limo while the others were still talking.

"So do you believe that these assassins are as terrifying as they say they are?" Ozpin asked the four girls.

"Yes, but they only seem to attack those that attack them, kinda like if you provoke them into a fight." Blake answered.

"I think the one that I fought and lost against is questionable, but the others seem like friendlies." Yang responded.

"One of them practically saved my life, so I definitely believe that they're friendly." Weiss said.

"I also think that they're friendly." Ruby said after seeing Connor helping Blake fight Roman.

"Hm. Well, I'll take your word for it, but remember that if they attack you without a good reason then don't be afraid to fight back at full force." Ozpin said.

**Assassin's House/Hideout, Time Unknown**

"Aaaahhhh fuck." Edward said while pulling a bullet out of his arm from the Templar's machine gun.

"Ugh, you've been through worse, so stop complaining and it'll be done quicker." Connor said while walking into the kitchen with a bottle of hydrogen peroxide and cotton swabs.

"Bah, hey Connor?" Edward asked.

"What?"

"Grab me a bottle of rum before you apply that hydrogen-" Edward thought about what Connor was holding was, "whatever the hell it is." Connor looked at him questioningly before retrieving one of his bottles from Edward's room. He gave the bottle to Edward who proceeded to chug it down right after receiving it.

"Alright go ahead and pour it on me." Edward said after finishing the bottle. Connor poured a tiny bit on Edward's fresh wound but he showed no signs of pain.

"What in blazes?" Connor asked surprised. Edward shrugged before Connor pinched the bridge of his nose.

"So, you drinking alcohol makes it so you DO NOT feel pain?"

"Yeah, Mars said that he could do some stuff to my body to make sure that I don't get drunk as easily and it wouldn't cause life-threatening conditions when I get older." Edward said. Connor was surprised at this before realizing that Mars was one of "Those who came before" which were apparently the creators of humans. Connor again pinched the bridge of his nose before bandaging up Edward's wound.

"You grandpa," Edward frowned at Connor's nickname for him while he chuckled while saying it, "take drinking like a madman to a whole new level." Edward didn't know if he should have smiled at the compliment or smack Connor upside the head for his view on the pirate.

Once Connor finished bandaging up Edward, they both headed into the assassin's oriented basement part of the house, the other part of the basement being the forge area. Upon entering the room labeled "Planning", they found Ezio and Altair inside and both had seemed as if they had finished a conversation. Connor shrugged before starting the meeting.

"Now they've revealed themselves, what have we learned and what parts of the missions had we not accounted for?" Connor asked thus beginning the meeting.

"We didn't account for the girls showing up." Ezio added.

"Ok, what else?" Connor asked.

"I've gotten a new name on a high-ranking Templar, goes by Lucif but his full name is Lucifigus Borgia." Ezio said with a hint of venom in his voice.

"Anything else you can tell us about this "Lucif"?" Connor asked.

"I thought I had put the Borgia's out to the pasture, but I guess I was wrong and now I must reclaim my title as "Bane of the Borgia"." Ezio responded.

"So they're a family aiding the Templars?" Connor asked again which Ezio responded by nodding.

"As long as I can remember those bastards have been aiding the Templars before even I became an assassin." Ezio added.

"Alright, anything else?"

"Roman escaped, but now we can confirm that any White Fang members can be killed without hesitation." Altair answered. The other assassins nodded but were still disappointed that their main target wasn't killed.

"Is that all?" The other assassins remained silent.

"Good, now let's all prepare for our little tourney we've set up then." Edward said happily.

**-End-**

**Again, really sorry that this chapter is out super late. Its just- the wanting to play videogames is too strong for even me to resist.**

**-Exno out!-**


	10. Chapter 10: Just another day

**Rise of Team ACEE**

**Author Notes: Ok, definitely expect chapters to be late cause my obsession over an anime I'm watching along with me practicing at TF2 (I hope to become one of the well-known players) does NOT look like its going to end soon. Again, I'm sorry in advance if this chapter is late.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed or RWBY. I wish I did though.**

**Beacon Academy, Time Unknown**

"Ugh, even after the training I put them through, they still can't even fight at our level yet." Ezio groaned as he observed his class training. After the operation at the port, he and his fellow assassins had been training their classes for the tourney they were going to have in a couple days.

"Maybe you're just getting soft old man." Edward chuckled while saying this as he walked up to Ezio from behind.

"And why are you here? Shouldn't you be at your class?" Ezio asked.

"Well I said they could skip for all I cared, I didn't have anything planned so I just gave them the whole period off." Edward responded nonchalantly.

"Still, you're supposed to be training them for the tournament remember?"

"Yeah, but after yesterday, I don't feel like working today." Edward said which Ezio sighed in response.

"So what're you gonna make your class do today?" Edward asked while continuing to watch Ezio's class. Ezio shrugged before looking back at his class.

'Perfect.' Ezio then yelled.

"Alright you _miserabili pezzi da merdas_," Ezio's class stiffened as nothing good ever came whenever Ezio spoke in Italian. "Edward is gonna be fighting against you guys one at a time, and those that cannot hold their own will not be allowed to participate in the tournament, or rather you will be moved from this class." Edward then put his mouth close to Ezio's ear.

"What the fuck are you thinking of making me do mate?" Edward whispered somewhat angrily into Ezio's ear. Ezio chuckled before pulling out his tablet and began to write something down on it. He then whispered to Edward.

"You're the one that spilled rum all over my favorite spot in the living room." Ezio said with no emotions in his tone.

'Is he fucking serious!?' Edward thought before putting on a pissed expression.

"Are you kidding me!? Is that what this is about!?" Edward yelled out loud. "So what if I spilt rum all over your favorite couch, it didn't do a lot of damage!" Ezio's right eye twitched slightly before responding.

"Yeah, cause you know, I can easily get another $968 for a good couch that isn't even white and red like the one YOU spilt rum on!" The class just watched on as the two teachers continued their argument, even when the bell rang, Ezio and Edward continued arguing as the class dismissed themselves.

**Connor's Class, Time Unknown**

"Ugh, again about that damned couch?" Connor asked while talking to Blake. She nodded before he groaned.

"So what exactly did you want us to learn today Mr. Kenway?" Yang asked. Connor was a bit surprised at the different ways she would call Ezio, Altair, and Connor by their last names, yet she would only call Edward "Teach". He cleared his throat to get his class' attention before speaking.

"Today I'm going to do something different." The class all looked at each other before looking questioningly at Connor because of what he had said.

"We're going back to the forest," Ruby and Weiss shuddered when he said that, but Connor gave them a reassuring smile. "and no, I won't get shot again." They both sighed with relief at this.

"But the catch is that you'll be the ones trying to chase me." The class again eyed him questioningly. "Yes, this class in a whole, will be chasing me throughout the forest."

"Again, the catch is that you cannot use your weapons, only your instincts and whatever you have learned so far. Also, this will be for marks so if you wish to keep yourselves in this class, strive to get at least a 7.5/10 from me." Connor began as he started to explain the details about this "assignment" the class had to partake in.

"Those who cannot find me, regardless of whether its sight or the fact you got lost, will receive a failing mark. Those that are able to catch sight of me before I lose you will receive a 5/10. Those who can lay a finger on me or cause me to engage in combat will receive a just passing mark. Finally, which is highly unlikely, those who can capture me successfully with NON-LETHAL," Connor emphasized non-lethal just incase the class got the idea that this could be the perfect murder. "methods will get a perfect score." The class still was a bit confused as to why Connor had a sudden change in their usual schedule in his class but he knew this and had prepared for it.

"As you're all probably wondering, this is training for the tournament." The class then responded with "Oh"s and "Ah ok"'s.

"Also, I can knock you guys out, and if I do, depending on how I went about it, will decide your mark and lower it as well." The class stiffened yet again at this, seeing how he had wrecked them all the last time it was a chase and half of them never realized he was there until it was too late.

"Well, come on now, we've gotta get going if we want to be finished by the end of class."

**Beacon Forest, Time Unknown**

Connor was watching his class begin to split apart into groups or individuals as they began their search for him. He had suppressed his aura using a special technique implemented by Mars to make sure he wasn't discovered as easily by search types like Ren and Pyrrha. He decided to wait about five minutes at their group point before beginning his hunt. It was a game of "Hunt or be hunted," and you could tell he would change the tables around soon enough.

'Ugh, these guys aren't even trying to detect me even though I'm practically in plain sight.' Connor thought to himself as he watched a group of students walking in a group talking to each other. And true to his word, he was hiding in plain sight, had simply looked at the patch of blue (Connor chose to switch from his New York outfit to a red and blue version of his assassin robes) in the sea of green bushes.

'Welp, might as well show them why you don't slack off in my class.' Connor thought to himself as he pulled out a non-lethal rope dart as he ran up a tree. He then proceeded to run up a tree and stalked the group around until he found the perfect place to take them all out.

'Alright first I'll get him and then...' Connor began to formulate his plan as he continued to stalk his students until they reached where they wanted him to reach. They were about to stray off course but he solved that by throwing a rock in the direction he wanted them to go in. Soon enough, they had arrived at the spot he wanted them at, and began to set his plan in motion.

'And here… we… go..' Connor said mentally as he threw the rope dart at one of the six students who promptly was left hanging upside down by the tree Connor used to be on. As their attention was focused there, he had given the common courtesy to tap one of the student's shoulder and as he turned around and was about to shout to his buddies, Connor silenced him with a lightning fast punch straight to his nose. He then grabbed him by the legs and hid him behind a bush.

"What the hell?"

'Dammit I thought I wouldn't get found out until later on.'

"Where's Rizzo?" The students asked as they pulled out their weapons and got into a defensive back to back formation.

'Wait a minute, who's Rizzo? I don't remember having a guy named that in my class.' Connor thought before putting it on hold as he continued to watch the group.

"Why are we standing here like this and just waiting for him?" One of the students asked.

"Yeah, lets go hunt him down and get him so that we can be known as the strongest in our class." Another said.

'Hum, kids and their pride these days.' Connor thought as he continued to listen in on their conversation.

"Well, you guys go ahead and search for him and Rizzo, I'm staying here, where I have a clear line of sight, and its harder for him to sneak up on me." Another one of the students said. Connor knew that this kid was always that one guard that would always spot you should you make a mistake so he decided that that student would be his first target.

"Yeah, I'm staying with Yutaku over here." Another one of the final four students said.

'Ugh, two of those kinds of guards to deal with. Last thing I need is for them to somehow increase their view distance.' Connor thought as he activated his hidden blades, which were covered in a knock-out liquid. And just like how Murphy's Law works, he saw one of the students pull out a sniper rifle similar to Ruby's Crescent Rose, and was scanning the area for signs of Connor's whereabouts.

"Of course there had to be something which would make this harder." Connor quietly said to himself. He snuck from bush to bush as the student/guard scanned the area in front of him in a fashion like that of baseball diamond. When he finally was behind the student, he knocked him out with a slight cut from his hidden blades, and then shortened the distance and did the same thing to his buddy.

"Goddammit, he's here, I knew we should've left this place while we could." Connor had grinned at hearing the conversation of the other students that had just discovered more of their friends missing.

"Ah fuck, where the hell are those two?"

"I don't know man."

"Don't tell me they got captured while we were gone!" Connor again smiled at the confusion he caused. He pulled out a non-lethal poison dart as a distraction until he heard more voices.

"We came as soon as we heard yelling." Connor recognized the voice as Weiss' and from common knowledge, she and her team would be there as well. 

"Yeah, Mr. Kenway got most of us and were the only two left here." One of the other students said to team RWBY. They all seemed to stay together before Connor decided not to engage them until they had given up and split.

'Huh, they're smart enough to stick together, I'll give them that. But what will happen when time goes by and your target still hasn't shown up?' Connor thought to himself as he hopped through the trees to his next targets.

**Time Skip, Connor's Classroom**

"Alright you've all received your grades, if you think something wrong happened, then please feel free to bring it up." Connor said as he looked at his class which were currently in the process of looking over their results in the chase they partook in.

"Mr. Kenway, shouldn't I have gotten a better mark because I technically did find you and engaged you in combat." Blake said. Connor chuckled before answering her question.

"Actually, it wasn't truly a team effort, so even if you engaged me in combat, staying out of it entirely doesn't technically count." Connor answered which caused Blake to pout. She was known to also be the best hunter due to her fauna senses, but she felt hurt in her pride for not being able to fight Connor directly.

"Don't worry, this won't be that big of a hit to your mark to cause you to fail entirely in this class unless you received below a 4.5/10." Connor said which caused many sighs of relief to be spread around the class. Soon enough, the bell rang and the class began to head over to Edward's class.

**Assassin's Hideout/House, Time Unknown**

"So I'm guessing that we're gonna be upgrading the house to fit more of our needs?" Connor asked while lying down on his favorite couch which had no back-rest in the living room.

"Yeah, if we combine all of our funds and pay, we could get some renovations and turn this place into the perfect hideout." Ezio responded from his favorite spot in the living room, which consisted of his new red and white couch leather couch.

"Ppfftt. I already have enough reales to buy my own mansion. Why the 'ell am I pouring my hard earned savings into this piece of crap we call a house?" Edward slurred while waving a rum bottle in his hand and in an uncomfortable position in his one-seater arm chair.

"Bah, shut up Edward, we all agreed to this before, and plus, most of your money is going to building yourself a new ship." Altair responded sternly from his spot on a small ottoman that was supposed to go with Ezio's couch.

"Right you are mate! I'm going to build myself an even better ship than that of me old Jackdaw!" Edward said happily yet still slurred due to him being slightly drunk.

"Better yet, I'll call it the Jackdaw Mk. II. Sounds cool right?" Edward asked. The other assassins all looked at each other and didn't even have to say any words before responding.

"Yes Edward it sounds like a cool name for your new ship." Ezio answered. The others didn't want to have to deal with another drunk Edward, so they decided to make he sure he was happy while drunk until he had went to bed, or knocked himself out.

"Ok, when do we start construction?" Altair asked.

"We've still gotta make the plans as to what we're building." Ezio answered. Altair made a "Are you kidding me face" while speaking.

"Wait, so we're already separating and pouring funds into a project we don't even know about?" Altair asked.

"Yeah, don't worry we just need to come up with a design and the builders will do the rest." Connor answered. Altair again nodded in acceptance before Ezio pulled out a roll of blueprints and a white pencil. 

"Alright so this will be…" And the rest of the night went on as the assassins discussed their new plans on the renovations of the hideout.

**Vale Docks, Time Unknown**

"Hum, where's the ship builders 'round here?" Edward called out while carrying the blueprints he had of the "Jackdaw Mk. II". He had created the plans with Mars while Ezio was at the house and it was a no school day at Beacon. Now, all he had to do was bring in the plans, find some amazing ship builders, and hire them all to complete his ship as fast as he could wish for it.

"Whatcha want?" One of the dock workers said as he approached Edward along with his group of what Edward assumed was his buddies.

"I'm looking for some handy craftsmen who I could hire to help build me a ship. You know any good ones within this city?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, but the best one only takes in clients who can pay the most."

"Hmph, shouldn't be a problem then. Now, care to tell me where this high-end shipbuilder is?" Edward asked.

"Wait, you said you were able to pay El Impoluto's prices?" Another one of the dock workers asked Edward.

"Yeah, but I don't see why you need t-" Edward stopped himself mid-sentence before pulling out one of his golden flintlocks and shot behind himself without looking back and seemed satisfied when he heard a somewhat loud thud.

"Aw c'mon mate. You gotta have a better technique if you want to steal from me." Edward said as he walked over to the thief's lying body and retrieved his satchel which was full of reales. He was surprised when he saw that the thief was actually a 13 year old boy.

"Too bad you won't get to learn from this." Edward pulled out his golden flintlock. He pointed it at the boy's head until one of the dock worker's voices stopped him from pulling the trigger.

"No! Please, not my son!" One of the dock workers said as he got in front of his bleeding son in a defensive position and stood in front of the barrel of the flintlock.

"Hmph, why should I spare him and you if you use cheap tricks like this to steal from innocents?" Edward asked still holding the gun.

"Because…" The dock worker sighed before continuing while the other dock workers tended to the wounded boy. "We got our pay halved sometime before. We couldn't make ends meet so easily, so we came up with this little plan to steal from those who could afford more than us."

Edward pondered on this before realizing that this was the exact signs of a Templar operation. The dock worker looked at him in silence before Edward spoke again.

"Ok, fine I'll spare your son." The dock worker smiled and Edward continued. "But you're still taking me to this El Impoluto of yours." 

"Of course." After a walk into the warehouse and walking up to a small office inside, Edward was greeted by a man sitting at a desk who seemed to be doing some accountant things.

"And you're El Impoluto?" Impoluto stood up and held out his hand in a business fashion.

"I am. What of it?" He said as Edward shook it.

"I'm looking to build get a custom designed ship and I heard you were a master at ship-building." Impoluto smiled before pointing his hand towards the plans that Edward was still holding. He handed him the plans and eyed each part thoroughly.

"Ah, I see. Now I hope you have the payment for this?" El Impoluto put out his hand in exchange for money before Edward handed him the satchel. Impoluto seemed satisfied at the weight and bit a reale to test if it was real gold. After verifying the bite marks, Impoluto opened up his window and called out to the dock workers from his office.

"Alright boys! We got us some work!" The workers cheered and Edward smiled.

'They must really love their jobs. Not to mention they must've gone a long time without much pay.' Edward thought. He wasn't always a caring and giving person due to his pirate life, but after helping the assassins out, he couldn't help but feel a bit happy at the scene before him.

"So about the details about this ship of yours…" And the two began to converse about the ship while the dock workers began to gather the supplies needed to build a fine ship.

**Assassin's House/Hideout, Time Unknown**

"I'm home!" Edward yelled to signal the other assassins of his presence.

"Oh, you're back already Edward?" Connor asked as he began to walk down the staircase and entered the living room. He took his usual spot on his couch while Edward went into the kitchen.

"How did the shipbuilding go?"

"It went fine, but I think that the Templars are also running their operations at the docks." Edward said, causing Connor to become serious.

"What led you to suspecting them?" Connor asked in a more serious tone.

"The dock workers tried to rob me with an actual well thought out plan, course it didn't work on me, but they said that their pays just got halved recently and work has started to cease around the place." Edward responded in a just as serious tone as well.

"How soon did their work and pay starting decreasing?"

"They said the decreases started just before the incident with Roman at the docks took place." Edward responded before realizing that his own theories had been confirmed.

"The Templars are definitely behind that." Connor said. They both stayed silent before Edward spoke again.

"Well, I'm going to bed now." Connor sweatdropped as he knew that whenever Edward said he was going to "bed" it meant he was going to get wasted, and then end up in the most unlikely of places.

'You'd think that senile old man would think of the fact that alcohol will end being the death of him sooner or later.' Connor thought as he covered his ears while walking upstairs due to Edward's singing. Connor groaned before slamming his door shut and put on some headphones and played peaceful forest noises to cancel out Edward's terrible singing.

**The Next Day, Time Unknown**

"Argh, why do you always have to sing whenever you're piss drunk Edward!?" Connor yelled throughout the house due to the massive headache he had from Edward's singing from yesterday. He didn't realize it, but the more bottles of rum Edward drank, the louder his singing gets to the point where Connor wanted to get Ezio to end him with a poison dart.

"Oh nice to see you're up Connor." Altair said while already in his black and red Masyaf robes.

"And whatcha doing Altair?"

"Just making breakfast for myself. Go ahead and help yourself to whatever you find, before Edward gets to it and starts puking all over our food supplies again." Altair said in which Connor rushed to grab breakfast.

"Argh, was Edward goddamn singing again?" Connor turned to see Ezio walk into the kitchen while looking pissed at the out cold Edward on his one-seater as usual.

"Yeah, now hurry and grab some breakfast." Connor said while pulling out some slices of bread and a package of bacon.

"Connor I know you're a hunter and all, but it doesn't seem like you to not have an apple or something with your breakfast." Altair said as Connor was still retrieving his breakfast.

"This stuff isn't for me. I heard a bacon sandwich is the best way to get rid of hangovers so I'm making one for Edward so he isn't as pissed off for having a headache." After hearing "get rid of hangovers" Altair immediately shut up and let Connor continue what he was doing.

"Today's Saturday right?" Ezio asked the others.

"Yeah why?"

"Well, I got something important planned so I gotta head out right after I'm finished here." Ezio responded.

"Well just make sure you don't forget your usual equipment in-case you find something while you're in the city." Connor said while still working on the bacon sandwich.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever ya say "Mom"." Ezio complained.

"Pfftt you're older than me idiot." Connor retorted causing Ezio to groan since he couldn't think of a good comeback.

"Whatever _pezzi da merda_, anyways, I'm heading out now." Ezio said as he opened the front door to leave the house leaving Altair, Connor, and a still sleeping piss drunk Edward.

"We should also probably leave before Edward wakes up, I'm already done the bacon sandwich anyways." Connor said while eating his breakfast which consisted of an apple and some eggs today. He looked at the still sleeping Edward before swiftly nodding and went upstairs to grab his stuff.

**Vale City, Time Unknown**

"So what's left for today?" Connor asked Altair since he had nothing better to do since Edward took over the house and they completed all their errands. Now it was night-time in Vale.

"It just says "Find more information"." Altair responded.

"So where to first then?" 

"Let's try some of the bars." The two walked down the street until they found a sign for a bar that read "Highlanders" and walked in. They found what appeared to be a mix between scottish, mexican, and caribbean bar, making it look like a terrible combination but the place was packed and there seemed to be no seats open for the two newcomers.

"Ah, newcomers." The bartender waved over to Altair and Connor in which some of the current customers gave them a quick look-over before going to back to their own business. The two sat down in front of the bartender and started up a conversation.

"A beer, any kind I don't care what it is." Connor said in which the bartender took out a bottle and handed it Connor who in exchange, dropped a couple golden coins down. The bartender then looked at Altair who also answered.

"Just water please." The bartender handed him a glass of iced water and Altair also slapped some gold coins on the counter.

"So, you two new 'round here?" The bartender asked.

"We've been living here for about a month now, but this is our first time at this bar." Altair answered without a hint of his tone.

"Sorry about my friend, he's kinda dealing with a crisis in his family right now." Connor said to show Altair that he shouldn't be the one talking. Which was good, since Altair wasn't that of a friendly man and Connor didn't want anything provoking him into a fight.

"Well what's your name strangers?" The bartender asked.

"Connor, the other one is Altair."

"Ah, nice to meet ya, name's Eurylochus, or as people call me here, Eury." Eury answered.

"So, I hear you two are teachers at Beacon?" Eury asked Connor who nodded in response.

"Indeed, what of it?" 

"Well, I graduated from there and was a hunter until about 45 when I ended up running this bar." Eury answered. Connor then did a quick look-over him and noticed that his age definitely matched his appearance. Their conversation was cut short when they heard a crash which made Altair and Connor look only to find an unconscious man lying over a destroyed chair.

"Please just wait, I can get you the money soon, I just need a couple more days!" Eury yelled out of fear at the men who had just entered. Altair and Connor waited for the right time to strike as they saw how the men were dressed in the same clothes as Roman's gang.

"Oi, everyone clear out now!" One of the gang members yelled while the rest of his buddies pulled out weapons which consisted mostly of machetes and a few pistols. Connor and Altair stayed right where they were, not a single sign of fear on them. The leader noticed this and walked right up to them.

"Hey what did I say! Get the fuck out of here!" The leader yelled in Connor's face and was about to push him off his stool with his hand on Connor's shoulder.

'Wrong move dumbass.' Altair thought as he smirked at the chaos about to ensue. He then turned his attention to Eury.

"Get down now." Eury didn't hesitate to get down the moment Connor grabbed the leader's arm, used his arm to push it up quickly and hard, which caused his arm to break in two.

"Motherfucker!" The leader said from his spot on the ground while holding his disgusting broken arm. "Get them now idiots! And you, Eury, are going to pay a shit-ton more because of this!"

"Don't worry about it Eury, Connor's got this." Altair said while still smirking and sitting on his stool. Eury looked at Altair with worried eyes but calmed himself when he saw Altair still sitting on his stool without a care in the world at the moment.

Connor already knew his plan of attack, even if he was in a small bar, without that many innocents around he could go all out on the thugs.

"You heard the boss! Get 'em!" One thug yelled out while raising his pistol only for Connor to raise his double-barreled flintlock and end him short. He turned his arm a bit to the right and shot down another thug before holstering it and using fists only. Even if the thugs were at an advantage due to their weapons, Connor still knew their weakness.

A thug drew out his pistol as well but Connor stopped him by running straight at him, hopped onto a table and used the momentum to perform a quick air assassination on the thug. The others trained their pistols on him, he was in a huddled position with the thugs surrounding him, thinking that it was their victory. They made one mistake though. They thought they won.

"Hey asshole we got-" He silenced when Connor moved at lightning fast speed, and as he lashed out his arms, four throwing knives left each of his hands, with each one hitting a thug in the neck with close to perfect accuracy. Altair was still smirking at seeing how quick Connor was to dispatch of all the thugs and without causing that much damage to the bar.

"You two okay?" Connor asked as he walked over to Eury and Altair.

"I'm fine. You Eury?" Eury got up from his spot where he was hiding behind the bar counter.

"Yeah, I can see why you guys were made teachers at Beacon now though." The three of them chuckled before Connor tossed him a bag of gold coins. Eury caught it and was in shock at seeing how much was in the small thing.

"Why?" Connor chuckled again before answering.

"To pay for the damages of course, plus most of it is from the thugs actually. And since they came in here and busted up the place, I thought I'd do the dirty work and get some money to help pay for the damages." Eury was already accustomed to looting dead bodies since he had to do it before as a hunter so he understood Connor's logic.

"So you guys gonna scram before the cops get here?" Eury asked while wiping down the counter again.

"Yeah, just don't mention us." Eury nodded and the assassins took their leave. As they saw the police cars rushing by to the bar, they smirked before starting a conversation.

"Looks like Roman's gang seems to think this is their turf." Connor started.

"Hmph, wouldn't be surprised if this happens to all the shopkeepers." Altair added.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Connor asked. Altair chuckled before responding.

"And for once I'm the sensible one? Hell yeah I'm in."

"Good. Should we tell the others?" Connor asked just in case the others still thought they should lay low.

"Yeah, we're all part of the same order, so it should be fine if we ask for their help." Altair answered.

**Assassin's House/Hideout, Time Unknown**

"...zzzzzzzzz….."

"Typical Edward."

"Hey, hey wake up gramps."

"FUCK!" Edward yelled as he face planted after falling from his one-seater. He looked up to see Connor and Altair laughing with no shame at his misfortune, and got even more angrier at seeing Connor with his tomahawk out.

"Ugh. If I didn't have this massive headache, I'd be trying to kill you guys right now." Edward groaned while making his way upstairs to take a shower. At the same time, they saw Ezio coming down the stairs as well.

"Ah hey you two. What made you guys come home early." Ezio thought that 11:00 pm was early since he had little to no sleep at times during his training in Italy.

"We think that Roman's gang are the so-called "owners" of this area up until the airport, and we just stopped a shakedown from them today actually." Altair answered.

"Alright, give me all the usual info." Ezio said. Altair obliged and told him everything up until they got home.

"Hum. You guys know for sure that Roman is behind this?" Ezio questioned.

"Positive, the guys who attacked us at the bar were wearing the same uniforms as Roman's gang." Connor answered.

"Alright then, keep a watch on the places around that area just in-case they are muscling the business owners into paying them for protection." Ezio responded. "Now if that's all, I'm going to bed." He yawned while the other assassins nodded before going to get ready for bed as well.

**Vale City, Time Unknown**

"You got all the bags right?"

"Yeah, just waiting for the getaway."

"I'm afraid that your getaway won't be getting the job finished." The two figures looked to see four figures, three of them with hoods, and one with a hat that resembled the triangle hoods.

"We've heard about you four before, but the descriptions said that you all had white hoods."

"Well your info turned out to be correct yet incorrect." One of the figures said with a thicker Caribbean accent than Edward.

"But, we are all part of the same order." The person wearing the hat said in a french accent.

"Hmph, what should we do with them since they're stuck here anyways?" Another assassin spoke in a heavy russian accent.

"I don't know." Another assassin said with a somewhat noticeable asian accent. A _"shnick" _was heard from each figure before the two men realized what was about to happen. When the four figures had killed their targets, all that was left was the two men's bodies, a pool of a blood, and an eagle's feather was left in the middle of all of it.

"Do any of you know where we are?"

"Not a clue."

**-End-**

**I'm beginning to work on another fanfic for one of the anime's I'm watching, so definitely expect chapters to be even more late. Also sorry for the abrupt ending and if this chapter is shorter than last time. Please follow, fav, review, or anything that makes you happy (except flames. Even though I like fire, too much of it and you'll burn yourself.)**

**-Exno out!-**


	11. Chapter 11: Reunions

**Rise of Team ACEE**

**Before reading everything below: THIS WILL BE LATE DUE TO MASS AMOUNTS OF SCHOOL WORK, GAMING, AND TRIPS. Please don't hate me for the wait. ;~:**

**Message to Fans: Thank you so much, I just hit 50 followers (although not much, it still makes me happy) and I've decided to work mostly on this fanfic but still partially work on the other fanfic I plan on releasing. **

**Author Notes: First off, I was planning on releasing a new OC of mine as the asian assassin, but since most people thought of Shao Jun and I actually kinda liked her in the short film, I decided to introduce said OC another time. **

**Beacon Academy, Time Unknown**

"I hate teaching." said a somewhat hungover Edward.

"Hey, its the job best suited for us since we have no idea how the tools of this place work now. I still can't even tell what to call this." Altair said while holding up his wrist watch.

"I can't believe you don't know what that is still Altair." Ezio said while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Alright quit your squabbling, we're here, and I swear if someone starts an argument again that makes the students come to my classroom again, I'm going to break your jaws just so I don't have to hear you all talk." Connor said in a demanding voice. The poor assassin had been pushed to his limits and didn't feel like having his morning ruined by his fellow assassins/roommates.

**AN: I couldn't decide how to have the tournament take place cause I only want things pertaining to the actual story in this fanfic, so its up to you how the tournament takes place since it doesn't really have anything to do with the actual story. But I did decide how the finals are taking place. Now you may continue reading:**

**Tournament Finals, Beacon Academy:**

"Hum, nice battle, but it doesn't surprise me that Blake, Yang, Pyrrha, and Ren made it to the finals." Connor commented as he watched the tv screen begin to scramble and decide the next fight. 

"Bah, I put my money on Yang just cause she was able to almost beat me in that fist fight we had a couple days ago." Edward also commented with a bottle of rum in his hand. This was the only time that the assassins allowed Edward to drink (even though he still drank during class when they weren't there) since they could make sure he didn't do anything too rash.

"So who's up next anyways?" Altair asked, still waiting to fight someone. The others were still worried about his growing sadist side, but they had managed to keep it under control to a normal level as far as the assassins go.

"Still waiting for the decider to roll." Ezio said. The screens continued to scramble the four finalists names until it came to a stop. On the left side was Blake and the right was Ren.

"Natural fighters." Connor stated.

"How so?" Ezio asked.

"Blake is a faunus giving her special senses and increased instincts, causing her to detect and react faster to attacks."

"Ok, then what about Ren?"

"He's also a sensory type, and seems to detect different auras quicker than your average hunter."

"So he can tell if she's preparing to attack in a different way than her usual fighting style?"

"Exactly. Now shut up, the match is gonna start." Connor stated before looking towards the battlegrounds that Ozpin had set up for the tournament.

"Ah memories." Ezio said to himself as he finally realized what the battleground reminded him of. It was just like the Colosseum in Rome, and a lot had actually happened there. He was glad that he decided to look into the problem with the Followers of Romulus, which gave him that badass armor that had been worn by the assassin of Julius Caesar himself. Two doors on the arena floor had opened, with platforms that rose up, revealing Ren and Blake, with Blake on the left/south and Ren to the north/right.

"Begin!" The announcer, who was one of the third years at Beacon yelled to signal the two fighters to start.

Blake started it off by rushing at Ren, before beginning a side-to-side maneuver to dodge Ren's Storm Flowers' fire. When Blake got within a yard of Ren, he went on the offensive and charged at her while still firing his guns.

"So he's more of the offensive type at close combat?" Altair asked as he commentated on the fight. Blake had begun to slash with both her Gambol Shroud's case and sword while Ren countered with the knives on his smg's. The two then began to fight with quick attacks of their weapons followed by well-timed kicks, where if you hit, you get hit.

"From what I saw during that video on the evaluation exams they took when they first came to this school, yes." Connor answered.

"Although, he does seem like a mid-range fighter as well, but long-range attacks might devastate him." Ezio added. Being the "Self-Proclaimed Sniper" of their merry group of assassins, he knew what enemies he should pick off first before attacking the closer-range fighters. But, he had trained in enough hand-to-hand combat to be balanced at both close and long range fighting, rather than excelling in one and then leaving him useless in the other.

"That's true as well, but shouldn't his Jade Dragons close the distance or at least help him get closer to his targets?"

"Yeah, but they're automatic weapons like my Golden Vertices, and since they're pretty light and small, the recoil they give off throws off your aim by a bunch." Edward answered.

"Your Golden Vertices? What kind of a name is that?" Altair asked.

"Ey, I'm not good at naming things, especially when it comes to weapons. I haven't even called my golden flintlocks a different name and I've been using them for a couple years." Edward retorted. 

As the assassins continued to discuss the current fighters' fighting styles, they didn't even realize that the battle was over.

"And the winner is Blake Belladonna!" The announcer shouted through the mic, and on the arena floor Ren was being carried by a stretcher to go to the hospital on the school grounds. Nora, being the awesome best friend she can be, looked extremely worried while Jaune and Pyrrha continued to just follow the stretcher to the hospital.

"That was over relatively quickly." Altair commented again as Ren was carried off. The four assassins then turned their heads to find Pyrrha vs Yang on the screen.

"Hum, this could be just as interesting as the last fight." Ezio commented. Connor nodded in agreement before watching Yang and Pyrrha's platforms rise up as well.

"And now we have Yang Xiao Long versus Pyrrha Nikos!" The announcer shouted.

"So its just you and me, Pyrrha." Yang said while raising her fists and activated gauntlets. Pyrrha put up her spear and held her shield in a defensive fashion.

"So it would seem." Pyrrha said as Yang made the "come at me" sign. Pyrrha ran at Yang with her shield still in front of her and when she was close to Yang, she thrust her spear forward attempting to pierce her. Yang sidestepped the attack and tried to get her with a right hook, but she crouched down and elbowed Yang just below the ribs before sliding to a stop just a couple feet away with her shield still held in a defensive fashion with her spear raised up as well. Yang twisted away as well and lightly grabbed where she got elbowed before charging at Pyrrha again.

"Pyrrha's spear is really meant for medium to long-range fighting, even its transformation is built for it. Yet Yang's gauntlets are for close combat, so if she stays up close to Pyrrha she has a higher chance of winning." Edward commented while intensely watching the fight.

Yang charged straight at Pyrrha while shooting flame after flame at her, trying to lower her guard while running in a zigzag pattern to further confuse Pyrrha. Soon enough, it proved to be effective, and Yang delivered a hard uppercut which sent Pyrrha flying back. She quickly stood up and as Yang charged again, she switched to her rifle and kept firing at Yang who was again firing flames at her.

"I'm not done yet!" Yang yelled as she began another combat sequence with Pyrrha, sending her fists flying at Pyrrha in hopes of landing hits on her, which proved effective. But, Pyrrha also retaliated and kept knocking Yang back with her shield while trying to sweep Yang off her feet as well.

"And the winner is Pyrrha Nikos!" The announcer yelled as Yang collapsed from exhaustion from the fight, although Pyrrha was panting heavily as well.

"Ah, so her stamina is her weakness." Ezio commented while Yang was lifted onto a stretcher.

"And now the finals shall commence, with Blake Belladonna," The announcer yelled causing some of the audience (composed mostly of students but some adults as well) to roar with approval. Blake's platform raised up when her name was called, and the announcer continued.

"and, Pyrrha Nikos!" Pyrrha's platform also raised up to the arena floor.

"And… Begin!" Blake ran straight at Pyrrha with both her blades equipped, while Pyrrha charged at her as well, but held her spear in a spartan fashion as she ran. When they got close, Pyrrha kept trying to poke and slash Blake while she also hack and slashed at Pyrrha. They knocked each other back, and Pyrrha changed her spear into a sharp looking dagger that reminded some of the audience of Ezio's Dagger of Brutus.

"Ah, so Pyrrha is able to compensate for close combat rather than being built just for long-range fighting. It seems like she was holding back." Altair commented. Pyrrha began pushing Blake back with consecutive hits, but seeing how she was beginning to lose, Blake activated her semblance began to get combo hits on Pyrrha with her clones. Pyrrha also activated her semblance and began to throw off Blake's attack by moving her blade just enough to not hit her.

"So now its a battle of magical powers?" Ezio asked.

"Indeed, I think that we should train their powers if we ever get the chance." Connor answered. Altair nodded in agreement while Edward continued to watch and occasionally took a swig every couple seconds.

Blake attempted to attack with her clones again, but Pyrrha's semblance was able to hold her off, and soon enough, Blake got exhausted to the point where she let her guard down for Pyrrha to finish her off.

"And the champion of the tournament is Pyrrha Nikos!" The announcer yelled out causing the audience in roar in applause. The four assassins clapped as well.

'_Hey lets get out of here before they get us to clean up the messes we might've caused from this little tourney.' _Edward snickered as he spoke through thought comm. Altair rolled his eyes while Ezio snickered in agreement. Connor sighed before the four assassins walked out of the arena through a backdoor exit.

**Assassin's House, A Couple Hours Later**

"We've got reports of a fight taking place at the church on South st." Edward smirked when he heard the intercom in his room speak. Mars had taken the liberty of providing a way for the assassins to hook up the police radio into an intercom system that ran throughout their house.

"Hmph, back to work I guess." Edward said as he opened his closet to see his first assassin robes when he killed Duncan Walpole at Cape Bonavista. He pulled on his undershirt before slipping on his robes and tying his hidden blade gauntlets before retrieving his pistols and swords. When he was fully equipped and ready to head out, he exited his room and watched as his fellow assassins also exited their rooms as well.

"Let's get going then."

**A Slight Jog Later, Church of Riahcnawl**

"Hmph, so you guys are the ones running those weapons deals." A man with a heavy russian accent stated while looking at the man near the podium at the end of the church.

"Ha! You four thought you were just going to get me, but you're going to have to fight my men before you're allowed to even chase me!" The man speaking had the appearance of a 40's gangster, but his facial appearance had that of a man in his mid-thirties.

"Get them!" The man yelled and twenty men wearing a uniform similar to Roman's gang's uniform, except all the red-colored items were instead blue. They charged at the four assassins with an assortment of weapons and by one, or two, or four they fell. But, the four assassins couldn't hold out and were on their last legs.

'Fuck ain't gonna last much longer. I was the leader of the Chinese Brotherhood of Assassins, yet I couldn't even deal with these guys along with the others. Maybe if Master Ezio actually trained me rather than having to force me out, I could've learned more, and I would've had a better chance of surviving this mess.' One of the assassins wearing a black hood said as she was desperately trying to stop a machete from plunging into her stomach, but was obviously losing. That was until, the thug suddenly released his grip, and the assassin tossed the machete away.

'What the hell?' She thought as the body of the thug pulled itself away, revealing another assassin, although this one was wearing pure white, his hood revealing only his mouth, while the shadows covered his eyes.

"Need some help there?" Altair said as he held out his hand in which the female assassin grabbed it and Altair helped lift her up.

"Who are you?" The female assassin asked Altair.

"I should ask the same, running around in those robes and yet you look like you're about to fall down and go to sleep at any second." Altair responded, not answering the assassin's question.

"Still, there's no time for introductions, I must help my friends."

"Good, I was going to say the same thing." The assassin replied to Altair.

"Hum, and here I thought this would be my last fight." Said an assassin under his dark green hood. He slammed his machete into the head of one thug, and used a wicked looking rifle with a muzzle resembling the end of a tuba or trumpet.

"Hmph, well assassins never die without going down so easily mate." Said Edward as he had hopped in to help the dark green-clad assassin. He aimed one of his flintlocks and took down a charging thug.

'He uses golden flintlocks too?' The dark-green assassin thought. Edward continued to hack and slash with his pistol swords at the groups of thugs.

"Hey!?" Edward yelled to the other assassin, causing him to point his hood in Edward's direction. "You just gonna stand there!?" These words caused the other assassin to realize that they were still fighting off the rest of the thugs.

"Hmph, if only I had more time to reload and had better equipment." said the russian assassin as he shot his rifle at a thug, landing a shot right into the heart area. Another thug had snuck up to him, and attempted to bring down a machete on him. Using his rifle as a shield, the machete almost cut all the way through the rifle, leaving only about a centimeter before it would split apart.

"My rifle!" The assassin yelled as he kneed the thug in the stomach, and while he was curdling over, he slammed his hidden blade into the thug's head before getting slashed on the back. The assassin fell forward and was on the verge of losing consciousness.

"If a brute-looking man like you can't even handle a couple of thugs, then you're sure to die in this world." Ezio said as he shoved both his hidden blades into the thug about to end the russian assassin's life.

The female assassin with the hat was currently fighting with her ceremonial dagger and a four-barreled pistol in her other hand. She aimed her pistol at a thug who had a rifle pointed at her but found that she hadn't reloaded, leaving her out in the open. And just before she thought a bullet was about to go right through her skull, she heard a quiet _"zip" _and saw the thug fall to the ground with a massive arrow protruding from his head.

"How long has it been since we've seen each other Aveline." Connor said as he aimed his double-barrel pistol at another thug and hit him in the leg and then in between the eyes.

"Connor?" Connor switched his pistol to its tomahawk form and looked at the approaching thugs before looking back at Aveline.

"No time to explain, we have to lose these guys, there are too many for us to handle." Connor said as he pulled out a smoke bomb and tossed one to Aveline who prepared to use it. When he threw down his smoke bomb, multiple smoke clouds also began to form around the church, and the aftermath was the entire lower level of the church looking like a cloud was kept inside.

'All four targets are secure and fine, we proceed with the plan.' Connor said after getting confirmation that Aveline's buddies were fine as well with his friends. He pulled Aveline's wrist until they had gotten out of the church but they both covered their eyes when a light shone on the both of them.

"This is the Vale Police Department! Surrender now or we will be forced to use lethal methods to subdue you!" said the megaphone on the chopper yelled out. Connor crashed through a window of the building next to the church, which happened to be a condo building. Aveline followed suit in an attempt to lose the chopper and escape possible capture with Connor.

"Where are we going Connor!?" Aveline yelled as she leaped over a janitor's cart blocking the hallway the two assassins were running down.

"To my place! We can hide there, we just need to lose these guys without lethal methods, which leaves us only with running!" Connor yelled back as he dove to the ground as a spray of bullets from the gunship kept him from progressing faster. Aveline ducked down as well, and began to crawl past the windows until they reached the end of the hallway, which had a single window, and Connor being somewhat reckless in being an assassin, dove straight through it. Aveline looked out the window before seeing Connor hopping out of a dumpster at the bottom that appeared to be full and had enough cushioning from the garbage bags to stop her from dying from the fall.

'Oh I'm going to kill someone when this is over.' Aveline thought as she got back, made a running start, and eagle dived into the dumpster as well. Connor looked back to see Aveline running after him and the chopper had lost sight of them.

"We gotta hide before that chopper spots us." Connor said as he watched the chopper's search light shine over the windows of the condo building. 

"I may have found a place to hide that's better than this alley." Aveline yelled to Connor from one an old fire escape of the building next to the condos. Connor looked at her before she pointed to the dumpster which would give him a somewhat perfect place to start free-running.

He closed the dumpster's lid to give him a platform, stood in front of it, and ran up it like a staircase. He ran up the wall and caught hold on a ventilation pipe. He climbed up onto it since it could hold him, and he slowly shimmied his way until he reached the point where the pipe rose up. He climbed up it and just before he could reach the top which was the roof, he looked at the same fire escape Aveline was on and he jumped. Twisting his body in mid-air, he barely grabbed hold on the railing before Aveline helped hoist him up.

"Now I'm guessing you can show me the way to your place?" Aveline said as Connor hopped onto the fire escape platform.

"Yeah, but let's hurry or else we might get caught or seen." Connor replied as he and Aveline made their way to the apartment complex's elevator, before being able to blend in with the midnight crowd and escape without being seen by anyone searching for them.

**Assassin's House, Time Skip**

"Its good to see you Edward!" The green-clad assassin said as he wrapped his arm around Edward. The assassin had his hood off, revealing his true identity.

"Same to you Adewale." Edward said as he handed Adewale a bottle of rum.

"I see you haven't really changed much, even after leaving piracy behind." Adewale said. Edward grimaced at the thought of why he left the life of piracy behind. How he left because of his daughter, and the things that came after he had settled down in London. The biggest disappointment in his life had to be learning from Connor that Haytham had used his father's training to become a templar, rather than assassin, which was what Edward intended for Haytham to become.

Meanwhile, another happy reunion of friends was also taking place in the living room.

"I didn't know you would also be here Connor." Aveline said as she had her hat off and was dressed in sleeping clothes. Connor, also had his pajamas on but had also joined Aveline in the living room.

"So how did you end up here?" Connor asked.

"Well…" Aveline said before she began to tell her tale of how she met the other assassins.

*****Flashback*****

"Ugh, my head feels as if it got thrown into the mouths of crocodiles and kept getting thrashed about until they spit it out and continued again." Aveline said as she held her head while sitting up. She saw her signature hat on the ground before putting it on.

"That's a nice way to put it I guess." Said a voice laced with a heavy russian accent.

"And who are you?" Aveline asked as she activated her hidden blades.

"I could ask the same." The other assassin replied while activating his own hidden blades.

Both of them looked at each other before suddenly realizing that they were both a part of the same cause and order.

"I assume you are an assassin as well?" The man asked as he deactivated his hidden blades.

"Indeed." Aveline said as she also deactivated her blades as well. The man stood up and walked over to her before holding out his hand to help lift Aveline to her feet.

"My name is Nikolai Orelov, member of the Russian Brotherhood of Assassins." Nikolai said as he helped lift Aveline up.

"Aveline De Grandpre, member of the New Orleans brotherhood." Aveline said as she was hoisted up.

"Ugh mah head feels like its full of plum duff." A voice said causing both assassins to turn towards what looked like a dark-green clad assassin. His voice suggested he was from the Carribeans.

"And who are you?" Nikolai said while keeping his hand near a holster on his hip. The assassin rose up, and shook his head around before speaking.

"Name's Adewale." Adewale said and saw that Aveline and Nikolai were wearing the same uniforms of the assassins. He decided that they deserved a proper greeting since they could be treated as friendlies.

"Like I said before my name is Adewale. I am a member of the Caribbean brotherhood of assassins." He said as he held out his hand to Nikolai who shook it in return.

"Ugh, my head." Another voice said out of nowhere. The three assassins turned to see a girl with a black assassin's hood sit up before clutching her head. Adewale walked to her and lifted her up, while the girl turned away before vomiting for a couple of seconds.

"Wow, somebody must've had a bad day at the pub." Adewale commented as he watched the assassin continue to vomit. When she finished, she wiped her mouth before lowering her hood as well, revealing a chinese girl's face under it.

"And who are you all?" The assassin asked with caution while also having her right-hand slowly moving towards the sword handle protruding just out of her right shoulder. Nikolai noticed this and attempted to calm her down before things got hectic.

"Now don't worry young lady. We are all part of the assassins. You can trust us." Nikolai said, which upon hearing the word "assassins", the female assassin lowered her hand before introducing herself.

"My name is Shao Jun, and I am a member of the Chinese Brotherhood of Assassins." Shao Jun said.

"So now what?" Adewale said to get his fellow assassins back on track.

"What do you mean "now what?"" Aveline asked while crossing her arms.

"We're in the middle of a forest. You do realize that right?" Adewale responded. Aveline looked around and found that the forest wasn't green and bright like the bayou near her hometown of New Orleans. Instead, the leaves were all like blood red or a dark pink color and the forest seemed to have a much darker atmosphere than a peaceful one.

RRRRROOOOOAAAARRRRR!

The assassins all pulled out their weapons upon hearing the massive roar before seeing red eyes appear through the treelines.

"Ah crap." Was all Aveline said before a herd of Ursas attacked all of the assassins.

*****Flashback End*****

"Wait so you're telling me you had to fight a seemingly endless army of Ursas as well?" Connor asked in disbelief at the story Aveline had just told him.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Aveline replied.

"Well coincidentally, me and the other guys had to fight a massive herd of Ursas when we first landed here." Connor said. The two laughed at the memory while still continuing their conversation which would end up lasting almost the entire night.

**Somewhere You Won't Know of Yet, Time Unknown**

"Sir, there have been reports that the four vigilantes operating out of the south are affiliated with the assassins that have been stopping our operations." A man said while wearing a uniform that resembled Roman's gang except it was had blue accessories rather than red.

"Hm. This does prove bad indeed. Four assassins and four wannabe assassins coming together to "protect" this city." A man said while sitting in a leather chair that was like the ones rich executives of companies would sit on.

"Do we proceed as planned?"

"Yes, and make sure to warn them about these assassins. They may be nuisances and pests when it comes to fulfilling our dreams, but they are people not to be underestimated."

"Got it."

"Now, hurry up, and could you also call Lucifigus up here?"

"Yes sir."

"Now you may go." The man in the chair folded his hands and put his face up to it.

"Everything is falling into place. Even those assassins won't know what hit them."


End file.
